The Greatest Warrior
by Captain Omniverse
Summary: Living with 10 sisters, Lincoln was used to crazy things happening to him. But this was something else. He was adopted, his parents part of an ancient warrior race that has long since died out. With the help of those around him he will embark on a journey to surpass his limits, restore the honor of his race and maybe get the girl. Or girls. Multi crossover, LincolnxHarem, lemons.
1. Truth and Deception!

**And Hello! Welcome to the newest, most epic story ever! This time, I'm making a Multi Crossover with some of my favorite shows and Animes! Dragonball, Loud House, Justice League and Marvel and maybe a couple more.**

**I've been thinking and planning and preparing for this story for ages and now, I will finally be putting it to paper, figuratively speaking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Loud House, Marvel, DC or any other Anime. They all belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Truth and Deception!**

Our story begins on a Wednesday afternoon like any other.

In the small town of Royal Woods, Michigan, sat a house that looked like it had seen better days. this was the Loud House, home of Lynn Loud Sr. and his wife Rita along with their 11 children. Yep, that's right. 11 children, each with their own unique personality which usually resulted in some sort of chaos.

Now though, we focus on the smallest room in the house where the only male child of the family, Lincoln Loud, can be seen lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with a depressed look on his face. He had black eyes, a chipped tooth and white hair with a turf pointing out in a turkey tail. He turned towards the readers and began talking.

"Hey guys. You're probably asking yourselves 'Why the long face, Lincoln?' Well, you see... You know what I'm gonna be blunt with you guys. I'm not happy here. Not anymore. Why you may ask? Well, I looked back and realized how horrible my sisters and parents treat me. There was the whole Sister Fight Protocol, the Sweet Spot, the time the toilet got clogged, the incident at the store and, worst of all, the whole 'Bad Luck'. And just two weeks ago, I turned 12 and everyone forgot that it was my birthday."

All in all, the sole Loud boy was not happy.

The boy laid back and wanted nothing more than to just spend the entire day here and do nothing, but as it was in this house, there was not a single moment of peace as he his half ajar door opened. He decided to just ignore whoever it was until...

"Wincoln!"

He looked down to see the baby of the family, Lily, toddling on over and reaching out to her brother. Lily was a small baby, with a tuft of blond hair on her forehead, wearing nothing but a diaper. Except for now, since her diaper was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Lily. Did you 'lose' your diaper again?" Lincoln asked, making Lily giggle happily.

Lily lifted up her hands and spoke. "Poo-Poo!"

Even with his current bad mood, Lincoln was like the rest of his siblings in having a soft spot for Lily. With that in mind, the albino reached down and helped his baby sister up. Once she was brought onto the bed, Lily immediately snuggled up to Lincoln.

"Wincoln!" Lily babbled happily.

Lincoln grabbed Lily and lifted her up, Lily begin to touch Lincoln's face making the boy smile. " I luv you, Wincoln!"

"I love you too Lily. Let's get you in a new diaper, kay?"

Lily giggled happily.

Picking her up, he left his room, rounded over to Lisa and Lily's bedroom and placed his baby sister on the changing table. Lincoln retrieved a fresh diaper, put it around Lily and sealed it up. He pulled his youngest sister up onto a sitting position, where upon she smiled and clapped her hands. Smiling back, Lincoln gently poked Lily on the nose, eliciting joyful giggling from the latter.

Following the giggling, Lily's eyes began to droop and she gave a cute yawn, suggesting she was ready for a nap. In response, Lincoln picked her up, stepped back on and carried her over to her crib to be placed down.

As Lily was nodding off, Lincoln had another smile creep up. Leave it to Lily to brighten his day.

Finally, Lily flopped back onto the pillow in her crib and began snoring softly. Lincoln pulled her favorite blanket over her small body as she shifted into a more comfortable position. He left the room quietly and made his way towards the closet at the far end of the hallway which was his room. Maybe he could read some Ace Savvy till dinner came around.

However, before he could, he felt a pressure in his bladder. _'Nature calls.' _

He quickly ran toward the bathroom, silently thanking his stars that he didn't have to wait in line. He went inside and did his business. After he was finished, he rinsed his hands throroughly. He hums a tune to himself as he dries his hands until he hears something from the ventilation duct. A voice that says, "Maternal unit, there is a concern that I need to discuss with you."

That sounded like Lisa, his second youngest sister. She may be just five years old, but she could solve complex mathematical problems and even taught at the university. He went closer to the vent and crouched down to better listen to their conversation.

* * *

In the Loud parents bedroom, we see two people. One was a mature woman with blond hair and blue eyes who had a curvaceous figure, with very wide hips, wearing a red shirt and brown pants. While the other was a five year old girl, with brown hair, glasses, wearing a green polo sweater and red pants.

The adult was Rita Loud, mother of the Loud children, while the other was her daughter Lisa, the genius of the family.

Rita looked at her daughter in concern. "What is it, honey?"

Lisa adjusted her glasses. When she spoke, it was with a discernible lisp. "I recently did some blood tests and I discovered something very unsettling concerning our male sibling."

Rita raised a brow. "What did you find?"

"I discovered that Lincoln's DNA varies greatly from all the other members of our family, it didn't match with anyone's, not even yours. So I came up with only one conclusion: That he is adopted." Lisa fixed her mother with a stare. "Am I correct?"

Although she didn't mention what_ else _she found in her brother's DNA. She wasn't even sure what it was.

Rita's eyes widened. She had never expected the truth to come out so early. But she should have guessed that sooner or later, her smartest daughter would figure it out.

She gave a heavy sigh as she said, "It's true. Lincoln is adopted. But please don't tell anything to the others, especially your brother. I don't think he could take it if he knew the truth."

"Of course, mother. I'll keep this secret. But I really suggest that you should tell our brother. If he found out any other way, he would be devastated."

Oh, if only she knew how right she was.

* * *

Lincoln was still sitting there, his mind not able to fathom what he had just heard. He felt as if he had been drenched in ice cold water. He fiercely shook his head in the hope that he had just imagined the whole thing.

But he hadn't. It was true. He was adopted. Even when he had asked his parents directly, they had still lied to him. He felt as if he was falling down into a deep pit, with no way out. Several emotions went through him. Shock, despair, grief, but one felt more prominent: Anger.

He could rage bubbling up inside of him. They had lied to him. Although it explained a lot. Like how his parents always took his sisters side whenever something bad happened or how they always blamed him for everything.

_'It's probably because they are their real children and I'm some kid they probably found on their doorstep.'_ Lincoln thought bitterly.

His mind flashed back to all the things his sisters had done to him. The fiasco in the supermarket. The Sweet Spot. The Sister Fight Protocol. That time when the toilet was clogged. And worst of all... the bad luck incident.

With each passing moment his anger at his step sisters and step parents increased further. A slight breeze flew through the room. Unknown to Lincoln, his hair seemed to spike up for a moment, turning gold before it went back to it's white color. His eyes too seemed to flash a turquoise color before they turned back to their original black color.

Lincoln got up and left the bathroom. He went inside his room and began pacing around furiously. He took his walkie-talkie and called the only person he could trust with everything.

"Hey Clyde, you there buddy?"

"Sure, what's up?" He wasn't sure but it sounded as if Clyde was nervous. Probably just his imagination.

"I need to talk to you about something important. Can you meet me in ten minutes at the park?" The curfew was at 9, but it was for Loud kids. he wasn't one of them.

"Of course. See you in ten."

Reaching out, he grabbed a blue hoodie and threw it over his orange shirt. Walking out of his room, he passed by his sist- Lynn and Lucy's room and Lisa and Lily's room and headed towards the stairs, went down and walked towards the front door. He turned back and saw his ex family on the couch, watching another episode of Dream Boat. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and walked out as they were too invested in the show.

* * *

_Not a Loud._

In the streets, Lincoln puts his hands in his pockets as he headed towards the park. The words of his sister keep repeating in his head, especially that word 'adopted'.

Those words... They felt so foreign, so... alien. And yet they were the truth. He was never a Loud, he was never their brother, he was never their son. He was just some kid that had been dumped on their doorstep and they had taken him in out of pity.

But where were his parents? Did they not love him? Did they just abandon him, or did something happen to them? So many questions but no answers.

He was about to cross the street when he noticed an old man walking slowly across the street, a red wooden staff in his right hand just as a truck was headed right towards him. The old man didn't seem to notice the truck and it didn't seem to be slowing down either.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Lincoln. He ran towards the old man and tackled him out of the way before they were struck by the oncoming vehicle.

The driver neither stopped nor slowed down. "Hey watch where you're going!"

"Why don't you watch where you're driving, Asshole!" yelled Lincoln. The boy got off the ground and dusted himself off. He turned to the old man and offered him a hand. "You ok, mister?"

"I sure am thanks to you. If it weren't for you, I would have been roadkill. Not many people would risk their life like that to save some random stranger hehehe..." said the old man as he took the offered hand and got off the ground, cracking his neck until it made a satisfying _pop_.

"You seem pretty calm for a guy who was almost killed."

"Hey, when you've lived as long as I have and gone through what I have, you learn to enjoy life, no matter what happens."

He finally managed to get a good look at him. He was 6 feet tall, with spiky gray hair that looked like no amount of hair gel could ever make it lie flat. He had a grey goatee and judging by his wrinkles he was very old, but his black onyx eyes and strong stance spoke of a power and strength that belied his age; yet they held an aura of warmth and gentleness that made him seem harmless.

His attire consisted of an orange martial arts gi over a dark blue short sleeved undershirt, dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a yellow border that are outfitted with red laces and a blue sash, and a"悟"symbol in a white circle, with a black outline on the left side of his gi, around the stomach area.

"Seriously kid, you saved my life right there. If there's someway I can repay you..."

"Nah, don't worry. I just couldn't stand by and let someone get hurt." said Lincoln.

"You're a real hero kid, you know that? Thanks again. See ya around." said the old man as he picked up his staff and walked away. Lincoln stood there watching as the old man disappeared down the street.

"Man, that was one weird old man. He seemed pretty nice, though." He thought back to what the old man said. "A hero, heh?" He smiled at the thought. His mood had somewhat improved.

He reached the park and saw Clyde standing there. He walked towards him and said "Hey Clyde."

Clyde turned his head to the side as he heard the voice of his best friend right next to him.

Lincoln couldn't help but blink in mild surprise at the African- American boy, his whole body language giving away a sense of nervousness and anxiety. His hands sweaty, his eyes darting around from side to side looking restless.

"Oh, h-h-hey Lincoln. Wassup?" Clyde said. He had beads of sweat trailing down his head.

Lincoln couldn't help but ask. "Hey, you ok? You look kinda nervous."

Clyde jumped and gave a shaky laugh and waved his hand.

"N- Nervous? No... Not at all! I'm great!" Clyde tried to reassure, a very unconvincing smile on his face. Sweat ran down his temple as he was shaking in his boots.

The White Haired boy's right brow rose up a bit, his gaze having an inquisitive air to it. "You sure?"

Clyde's smile became more strained after that question, but he nodded vigorously.

"Ooookaaay." Lincoln wasn't convinced, but decided not to drill him. "So, there's something I need to talk to you about..."

"Sure. Let... Let's just go somewhere else first." Clyde said as he walked further into the park, right toward the treeline. Lincoln shrugged and followed. They went into the woods and pretty soon disappeared into the treeline. They kept walking for a couple more minutes, before Clyde suddenly stopped.

He slowly turned around, an unreadable expression on his face. "Hey Lincoln. You know we're friends right."

Lincoln was surprised; Whatever he expected, this wasn't it. "Of course we are."

"And you know, I would never do anything to hurt you right?" Alright that came out of nowhere.

"Clyde, what's going on? Why are you asking me these things?" Lincoln asked. Clyde looked at him with a regretful look on his face.

"I'm sorry."

A shadow fell over Lincoln. Before he could turn around, he was struck over the head. He felt blackness consume him as he descended into unconsciousnes.

* * *

Looking over the scene was the old man from before; What was astonishing however, was the fact that he was hovering in midair. He had witnessed the whole interaction between the two friends.

"Let's see where this goes. I really hope that I'm right; I don't think I could wait another generation." He put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

* * *

**Lincoln: Hi, I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, you know the Man with the Plan. At least, I thought I was. Turns out I'm adopted and my parents lied to me, even when I asked them face to face. So, I needed to talk to someone and who else but my closest friend Clyde? So I went out and saved an old man from becoming roadkill. A really nice guy, although he was kind of weird. Anyway, I met up with Clyde and he acted really suspicious; but I just chalked it up to him being Clyde. We went into the forest where I was attacked from behind and knocked unconscious. Who... wait, him?! What's going on? What are you doing to Clyde?! NOOOOOOOOO! **

**Next time on TGW: ****The Golden Warrior of Hope Returns! **

**Don't miss it!**


	2. The Golden Warrior of Hope Returns!

**And we're back! The chapter which you have all been waiting for! **

**Last time on TGW: After a shocking revelation, Lincoln is heartbroken and despairing. He seeks the help of his best friend and brother from another mother, Clyde Mcbride. But instead of counsel, he was led into a trap. Now, what will happen to him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****The Golden Warrior of Hope Returns! **

He woke up with a groan and a massive headache. His eyes snapped open as he quickly absorbed his surroundings. It was nighttime and he was in a forest, where he couldnt tell and standing before him was the last person he wanted to see.

"Chandler." Lincoln growled.

"Hey there, Larry. Had a nice nap?"

Standing before him was the same snobby kid that he had once tried to impress so he could go to his party. Now he was Lincoln's main nemesis, intent on making his life a living hell. However, he wasn't alone.

Standing beside him like the brainless grunts that they are, were Hank and Hawk. Two large kids who had almost ruined Halloween for everyone, if it hadn't been for Lincoln's sacrifice.

"What the hell do you want, Chandler?" he snapped.

Chandler spread his hands. "What I want? Well, it's hard to know where to begin. Let's see... Money, women, power, and -what else?- Oh, yeah! Your head!" He gestured to the two grunts behind him. "As for these fine gentlemen, I offered them a simple deal. Help me get rid of you and I'll give them whatever they want once I take over this town."

"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that?" Lincoln asked mockingly.

In response, Chandler lit up his fist, creating a small fireball in his hands. Lincoln looked at him in shock and fear. "You're a metahuman." he choked out.

"Bingo! My parents happen to work at Lexcorp and took me there one day. The people there had been working on some sort of formula that would give a person meta-human powers. It hadn't been tested yet, but I slipped a vial of it inside my pocket and smuggled it back home. Took me a couple of weeks to get the hang of it, but it's completely worth it. All that's left is a quick field test and who else to test them on but you? First I'll get rid of you then I'll rule this town!" Chandler laughed manically. It was clear to anyone but him that the serum had altered his state of mind drastically, making him lose his sanity.

"The Justice League will stop you!" Lincoln said.

Chandler laughed. "Oh please, Those League guys are way too occupied with all those big threats, why should they care about some small town? And even if they beat me, what are they going to do? Lock me up? I'll be out before they know it. Face it, there's no such thing as justice."

As much as he hated to admit it he was right. Every time the superheroes locked someone up, they would be out in a month or so, doing the same thing, over and over again.

_'Is this the real world? People dying, suffering, living in fear and the villains get off scot free?'_ Lincoln thought.

"I would love to keep on chatting with you but I'm kind of on a tight schedule. After all, a city ain't gonna enslave itself. Am I right?" he asked. His goons laughed stupidly. Chandler snapped his fingers, giving Hank and Hawk the signal to go.

"Hey Hank, isn't this the same kid who messed with us on Halloween?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah Hawk, this is him. Let's show what happens when you mess with us." Hank said. They cracked their knuckles and did the only thing they were good at.

Lincoln tried to defend himself in vain. Hank and Hawk beat him up, punching him in the face many times.

After a couple of minutes, Chandler signaled them to stop. They backed up, leaving the white haired boy on his hands and knees, a small trail of blood rolling down his face; bruises covering his face, arms and chest.

"Oh poor Larry. Always abandoned. How pathetic."

He was choking up, furious at how weak he was. All his life, he had been helpless as other people had walked over him. His sisters. His parents. Everyone. He had just smiled and shrugged it off.

"You've always been a loser. The only thing you're good at is being a punching bag for everyone. Hahahaha... you're such a chump."

Lincoln's weeping eyes only confirmed how deep his words were cutting him, but Chandler was only starting to have his fun. Before he granted death, he wanted to break the boy, mind, body and soul.

"You know Larry, after I'm done with you I'll probably take some of your sisters and make them my personal whores. How does that sound?" Chandler taunted Lincoln, completely certain that there was nothing the boy could do to stop him.

A wave of heat suddenly flooded Lincolns's ears and forehead, jolting him back to reality. His hands braced against the grass, each grasped a handful of the soft dirt and clenched tightly.

Lincoln slowly and shakily got to his feet, staring at Chandler with the most frightening glare possible. Chandler just continued to taunt him. "Oh yeah, I'll probably take that dumb blonde bimbo and the musical one... I'll make them my own personal bitches! And maybe that Ronnie Anne too."

Slowly but surely, he felt rage starting to fill his being. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Sounds great. What about you Hank and Hawk?" Chandler asked.

Hank grinned. "We don't really need slaves."

"But we could use those twin brats and that little shitbag in a diaper as punching bags." Hawk said.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my baby sister!" Lincoln shouted.

"Or else what? Your gonna call mommy and daddy to come save them? You're so pathetic!" Hank yelled, laughing alongside the rest.

Chandler snapped his fingers as if suddenly remembering something. "Oh, where are my manners? I forgot about our other guest. Bring him here."

The two bullies left only to return a moment later with a very familiar person.

"Clyde!"

"Lincoln!" Clyde yelled. The boy looked like he had been crying. "I'm sorry! Chandler said that if I didn't bring you to him, he would burn down my house with my dads in it."

"It's ok buddy. I'm not mad at you, just him." The dark skinned boy was unceremoniously tossed to the ground. Chandler had a wicked smile on his face as he studied Clyde. He had an idea on how to make the albino suffer even more.

"You know what, Larry? I've changed my mind. You ain't good enough to test these powers on." He lit a flame in each hand and aimed them straight at Clyde. "But your buddy is."

"Oh, shit." Clyde said.

"No, Clyde!" Lincoln yelled in anguish.

It was too late. A huge stream of fire left his hand heading right towards his best friend. Suddenly an image sprung up.

_A bald monk in some sort of armor was being levitated into the air. He had a look of fear on his face as he was slowly being lifted further and further by an unseen force._

"STOP IT CHANDLER!" the image of Chandler was suddenly replaced with another.

_A white and purple bipedal lizard was grinning sadistically as he closed his hand. _

"DON'T DO THIS, CHANDLER!"

The stream of flames hit Clyde head on. The bespectacled boy could only scream in pain as he was being roasted alive. The sound of sizzling and the smell of burning flesh flooded the area.

After a couple of minutes it stopped. The fire dissipated revealing the results for all to see.

There was nothing left of the boy who had been Lincoln's best friend since kindergarten. The ground was charred and black while trails of smoke wafted of the ground.

Lincoln was shocked and horrified. His best friend... His oldest and most dearest of his friends. Who had stuck with him every time his sisters drove him mad, whenever he was feeling down and whenever he needed someone to confide into his problems, Clyde was always there. And now he was gone. At the hands of a maniac with an ego problem.

"No... NO!" Lincoln screamed, the grief in his voice cutting through the night sky like a knife.

"Aw, are you gonna cry? I hope not, since I want to see you suffer more!" Chandler yelled.

Lincoln Loud could take a lot of things. Insults, humiliation, beatings... He could endure all of that and shrug it off with a smile.

But not anymore. That was it. After so long it finally happened.

Lincoln snapped.

* * *

The boys continued to laugh, unaware of the beast that was about to awaken.

Storm clouds started to gather above as lightning struck the ground at random intervals. Hank seemed to notice this first, as he pulled at Chandler's arm. "Uh, boss?"

"What?!" Chandler snapped. Hank pointed upwards. The rest of the boys looked up too, finally noticing the odd weather conditions.

Out of seemingly nowhere, winds started to pick up inside the forest. The ground started to rumble and shake violently. Then everyone felt an immense pressure that forced them to their knees, leaving them gasping for breath. Everyone was confused until they saw that the source of it was Lincoln himself.

He was clenching his fists so hard that it made them bleed as he gritted his teeth. His eyes switched from their normal black color to a turquoise every few seconds while his hair spiked up a bit as he only felt pure, primal, unstoppable rage at the sorry excuse for human beings before him.

"You heartless bastards..." he grunted in anger. The three boys gulped in fear and started to back away in fear. Rage suddenly began to smolder inside him, pure and directed. He lifted his head, his eyes piercing through the heartless murderer in front of him. Lincoln felt himself slipping deeper into the rage, and he welcomed it. With fists shaking with tension, teeth clenched, and all his muscles rippling with pure unadulterated anger, he welcomed the power into him.

Thunder came striking down hard as Lincoln grunted louder, his thoughts drowned out by the pure primal rage that he was feeling.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

With a mighty yell that could be heard for miles, a golden aura exploded around Lincoln; creating a current of wind that threw up large pieces of rubble and uprooted several trees, forcing the other six to cover their eyes. When it died down, they slowly uncovered themselves and stood up.

The area was a mess, with the ground partially destroyed and the surrounding trees in shambles. They looked towards the dust cloud where the Loud boy had been and when they caught sight of him, they would have the shock of their lives.

Lincoln's hair was spiked up and no longer its original white color, but a brilliant gold that looked like the sun itself, while an aura with the same color surrounded him. His eyes had changed from their previous black color to a terrifying turquoise. His muscles had somehow bulged as well, and he appeared at least an inch taller.

* * *

In several different places all across the universe, many beings felt the power surge that came from Earth. Most didn't know what the source of this incredible energy was, but those who did had only one thought:

_'At last. He has awakened.' _

* * *

Lincoln started to walks towards Chandler and the with the same terrifying glare that he sported earlier, the ground cracking beneath his feet as pebbles floated in the air by the immense power he was putting out

"I won't let you get away with this! YOU HEAR ME! I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!" Lincoln shouted at the top of his lungs.

Chandler snapped out of his fear induced state and yelled, "Don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots! Get him! He's still the same loser from before!" Although he was starting to doubt that.

Hank and Hawk walked towards Lincoln. Either they were very brave or very stupid.

Probably the latter.

"Yeah, he's right. Just cause you put on some wacky light show doesn't mean that you're-"

_WHAM! _

Whatever Hank was gonna say was cut off as Lincoln had dashed forward, the ground shattering beneath his feet and slugged him right across the face. He didn't let up as he zoomed behind and kicked him in the side. Hank spit out an incredible amount of blood as a loud cracking sound could be heard, indicating that several of his ribs had been broken. The kick was so strong it sent Hank flying into the trees, were he lay completely still, not moving in the slightest.

"Hank!" Hawk yelled enraged. He threw a punch at Lincoln, but with his newfound power, it seemed to move in slow motion. Lincoln just raised his hand and caught the bully's hand in his own. Hawk tried to desperately pull his hand back but the small boy's grip was just too strong.

Seeing that he was distracted, Chandler decided to act. He created a large fireball and hurled it straight at the golden haired boy. Lincoln seeing the attack coming, threw Hawk at the fireball and the two met each other halfway. The sound of the explosion almost drowned out Hawk's agonized screams as he was burned alive.

After having dealt with them, Lincoln turned around, just in time to swat away an incoming fireball.

He saw Chandler preparing another fireball to throw. But Lincoln struck first, a powerful blow in the gut as Chandler made a soundless expression of pain from being punched, unguarded, in the gut from this new and strange power. Another seemingly animal-like scream was all the warning he got from Lincoln when he followed up his punch with a right hook across the face.

He was sent soaring through the air, until Lincoln materialized behind him. He threw a couple more punches, followed by a roundhouse kick. Chandler was helpless as the golden haired boy used him as his punching bag. He axe-handled him, sending Chandler flying back and into the ground, forming a long crater as he slid to a stop while gasping in pain.

Lincoln landed a few feet away from him with a confident smirk on his face.

The meta gawks at him with fear and shock smeared all across his face. With hesitation in his voice, he demands answers. "Y-you... you... what are you...?"

**"You haven't figured it out yet?"** Replies the golden-haired warrior before him confidently, his voice deep and strong. His smirk vanishes, replaced by an unnerving scowl. **"Well, then allow me to explain you something... about the White-haired young man that stands before you." **

Lincoln walked towards the murderer of his best friend, his golden aura kept expanding and expanding. It was so powerful that it begin levitating chunks of rock and dirt.

**"His whole planet was destroyed. He's the last of a holocaust. He grew up in the shadows of his family. While everyone else excelled at what they did, he was left in the dust. He was mocked, scorned and bullied at every single turn. Always treated like dirt. But now he has the power to tear this world apart. And he could. Do you wanna know why?"**

Chandler trembles in fright from his words, the harsh realization finally hitting him no matter how hard he tries to deny it.

**"Because I am the warrior of legends, pure of heart and awakened by fury. That's what I am."** The words flowed from his mouth without thought, as if someone else was saying them, though they seemed oddly familiar. He remained silent for a moment to let his words sink into his enemy. With a mighty roar and a bright, golden aura bursting forth, he declares, **"I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"**

The wind gusts blow away the smoke left in the area, leaving only the sound of his buzzing aura and the pained gasps of a still shaking Chandler. The boy stares into his green eyes and trembles in fear. "No.. I won't let him beat me..."

His calm composure returns as Chandler clenches his jaw and scowls at the golden haired warrior before him, eager to crush him more than anything else. "It doesn't matter who you are! I'll still crush you like the insignificant loser that you are!"

He accentuated his point by firing a volley of fireballs from his hands. Lincoln ran around dodging and weaving between them. "You can run!" Chandler proclaims with a malicious smile. "But it doesn't matter. Sooner or later you will BURN!"

He unleashed a literal inferno from his hands, setting the entire forest ablaze in a desperate attempt to trap him. The flames spread out, burning and devouring everything they came across. Lincoln scowled at his continued but futile attempts at victory. Changing directions he headed straight towards the crazed meta, ducking and jumping between the onslaught of fire headed his way.

This was exactly what Chandler wanted. He cupped his hands together, raised them towards the sky and charged his most powerful attack. A giant fireball, the size of a house formed between his palms.

He waited till he was in position and when he saw that the Super Sayain was close enough, he threw it with all his might. The golden haired warrior widened his eyes at the humongous ball of fiery death traveling towards him. There was no way he could avoid that.

_BOOOOM!_

The attack hit him dead on and exploded in a spectacular display. The explosion shakes the entire surrounding area, sending smoke and debris flying into the air.

Chandler grinned. There was no way that the dork had survived that. He turned around and slowly began walking away.

**"And where do you think you're going?"**

Chandler froze, the satisfied smirk leaving his face. Whipping around, the meta saw Lincoln slowly walking towards him as if he didn't have a care in the world. His shirt had been ripped, leaving his chest exposed. There were a couple of wounds and burn marks on his body, but otherwise he seemed okay.

**"What's the matter, Chandler? You look like you've seen a ghost."** Asks Lincoln, a cocky smirk on his face at his enemy's failure to kill him.

Utter dread and terror filled the brown haired boy. In a shaky voice, he asked, "H-H- How are you still alive?! That attack was strong enough to wipe out a whole city block!"

Lincoln's confident smirk never wavered as he mocked him.** "So you can wipe out entire city blocks, but not a single man? Man, talk about lame."**

His smirk vanished, replaced by an unnerving scowl. **"This fight's over. It's clear you're no match for me. Just give up and go home."** he told the shell shocked meta. He turned around and started walking away.

Chandler stood there, not moving an inch until his head snapped up with pure fury. "I WON'T BE HUMILIATED LIKE THIS! DIE, YOU BASTARD!" He fired a stream of fire at Lincoln, intending to burn him alive.

Lincoln whipped around and fired a large yellow beam from his palm. It cut right through the attack and completely engulfed the insane meta.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chandler screamed in pain as he was completely obliterated, his body turning into dust.

There was complete silence on the battlefield. The Lincoln broke the silence.

**"What an idiot. I gave him a chance to walk away and what does he do? He spits it in my face and tries to stab me from behind. Or burn. Whatever."**

Lincoln dropped his hand. His eyes and hair turned back to normal as he fell unconscious, the drain on his body too much to stay awake. The last thing he saw before he was swallowed by the darkness again was the same old man from before standing before him, looking down at him with cheery smile.

"Looks like I was right about you. You've got a lot of potential. To be honest, I'm kinda pumped to see how you'll grow. You might even surpass me! But first let's get you patched up..."

* * *

**Lincoln: Hey there, it's me Lincoln. I just watched my best friend die in front of me by that jerk, Chandler. After that... I don't know what happened, I only remember an incredible rage. Wait, where am I? ****Who is that guy? And why does he have a tail? Who's he fighting? Wow that guy is small... WHAT THE..! **

**Next time on the 'TGW': The** **Last Z- Fighter!**

**Don't miss it! **


	3. The Last Z-Fighter!

**I'M ALIIIIIIIIVE! **

**Yep, I'm not dead. Sorry for the delay, it's just that with this whole corona virus going around, me going crazy from being stuck in here the whole time and online classes I didn't have any time or energy to write something. BUT NOT ANYMORE! That's right, I'm gonna continue this story. And please, for the love of god, RECOMMEND this story to everyone! Please! I poured sweat, tears and blood into this story and yet no one seems interested in it. *cries big fat tears* **

**So I ask of you... tell everyone about this story. Send PM's, mention them in your own stories, whatever but please. I just want people to read this masterpiece. **

**Last time: After waking up, Lincoln found himself in a very bad predicament. It only went from bad to worse when he witnessed the demise of one of the closest people to him. However, he transformed from goofy preteen to something out of legend. The last thing he saw** **was the old man he saved. What will happen to him and who is the old man? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** The Last Z-Fighter**

For once, the Loud House was unusually quiet. No explosions, no loud music, nothing. The children were sitting in the living room doing nothing but wait. Suddenly all their heads turn towards the door when the sound of Vanzilla pulling up their driveway was heard. The door opened to reveal the patriarch of the Family, Lynn Loud Sr.. He has a long pointy nose, brown eyebrows, and curly brown hair that is thinning on the top. Lynn Sr. wears a sea green sweater over a light green checkered collar and cuffs, brown slacks and shoes. His wife had blond hair, wore red lipstick and had a curvaceous figure, with wide hips. They both looked downcast, as if there was a huge weight on their back.

"Did you find him?!" Lori asked with desperation in her voice, much like the rest of her siblings.

Lynn Sr. looked at the ground in shame and disappointment. No words needed to be said.

The children started crying, with the older siblings trying to comfort the younger ones. It's been three days since Lincoln and his best friend Clyde had disappeared. The whole town was looking for them and there were no leads so far. They began to recant how this had all happened.

It had been an ordinary day at the Loud House. Everyone was up to their usual hobbies and activities, with no major incidents (Unless you count the time when Lori stepped into Lily's discarded diaper. Unfortunately for her, it was a full one.) The family watched the 'Dream Boat' together and everything was fine. Until dinner came around and they noticed that Lincoln, the sole son and brother of the Loud family was nowhere to be found.

At first they thought that he was either hanging out with his best friend at the arcade or buying a new comic book, but when it was ten o'clock and he still didn't show up they started to get worried. They called his cell but he didn't pick up. It only got worse when the parents of Clyde, Howard and Harold Mcbride called, asking whether they had seen Clyde since he said that he was going out to meet Lincoln. They said that he had been missing for hours and that he wasn't picking up his cell.

They started to panic and called the police. Half an hour later, a police cruiser pulled up the street and two officers stepped out. They started to question the family. Where he could have possibly gone, when he left, etc. Routine questions. They asked for a photo of the boy so they could issue a search warrant, which the family supplied.

Suddenly, their radio came to life; they received a message about a disturbance a few miles east of here. Something about a fire and a golden light that could be seen for quickly left, though not before promising the family to do everything they could to find their missing child.

That was yesterday. There had been a slight success with the search but not the one they had hoped for; they found Clyde dropped off in front of the Police station. The African American boy had been questioned, but he had no recollection of what happened or how he got there.

After that, they retreated back to their home and prayed that their missing family member was alright and that he would return soon. They thought things couldn't get worse. They did.

His sister Lucy had gone up to her brother's room; she wanted to contact the spirits to find her brother. At the age of 9 Lucy was the sixth oldest daughter and a gloomy and cynical goth girl with an interest in Gothic poetry. She also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings or other people.

She was looking for one of Lincoln's things which she could use in a ritual to locate him, like his beloved stuffed bunny Bun-Bun. She had grabbed it and was gonna leave the room when she stumbled across a loose floorboard. She noticed a small notebook hidden beneath the floorboards.

Lucy quickly picked it up and noticed that it was in her brother's handwriting. She brought it downstairs for her family to see. They read through it; the contents of the book leaving them all to tears.

It was Lincoln's diary, into which he had recorded every single event that happened in his life from his point of view; It was obvious that he poured a lot emotion into writing it. It described with very accurate detail events that everyone in the house would rather forget about, events which stung and hurt him very deeply. Like the Sister Fight Protocol, the Sweet Spot, the time that the toilet was clogged, the bad luck thing and many other things.

It left the family sad, angry, guilty and ashamed at themselves. They read how these events made him feel unwanted, how no one seemed to care about him, how he felt less than the rest of his siblings, how he felt alienated (heh, if only they knew) from everyone else.

Ever since then, the family has been miserable. They never realized it, but Lincoln was an essential link in their lives. They always relied on the white haired boy to help them. It wasn't just them, their friends, teachers and everyone they knew was on the lookout for him. Even Ronnie Anne and Bobby and their family, the Casagrandes were searching for him. They all had one question on their minds:

Where was Lincoln Loud?

* * *

Lincoln slowly felt his eyes open, and was met with nothing but darkness; an infinite void of blackness that stretched out for eternity. Using his arms, he raised his body off the ground and was surprised to see that he was completely fine. He stared out into the darkness and saw nothing.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. "What is this place? Am I... dead?" he took a few steps back till he collided with something. "What is- AH!"

He screamed in shock after turning around around. He fell back on his ass and scooted backwards as a figure of light stood behind him, who hadn't been there before (or he could have been there all along, he couldn't tell), stared at him.

The figure stared at him as he stared right back. The boy took the chance to observe the strange new arrival. The figure was male, that much was obvious, but he, it was shrouded in golden light, shining with the brilliance of the sun, making it hard to discern any details. All he could tell was that he was muscular, had spiky hair that defied gravity and wiggling behind him was a tail of sorts. This... this thing or person was looking at him with teal colored eyes.

"W-Who... What are you?" Lincoln questioned. The figure moved its mouth but no words came out. "Wha.. I can't hear you."

He got the vague feeling that the figure was annoyed, if the way it rolled its eyes was any indication. He stopped talking; he merely began walking towards Lincoln, who continued crawling away in fright. His imagination started to run wild; was this the power of some supervillain like he had read about in comics? Was he being tortured and trapped in this dream/ vision? Or maybe he truly had died and this was hell. He had no idea what he could have done to land him in hell, except maybe...

His back hit something behind him, stopping him from moving any further and cutting an end to his inner freakout. The figure stopped just in front of him before it reached a hand out towards him. Lincoln flinched, expecting some sort of physical torture but what he didn't expect was for the figure to reach down and pull him up by the arm.

Lincoln stared at the figure as he got a vague feeling that he was not a threat. "Uh.. Thank you."

The figure didn't reply as he was still gripping his arm. It was watching him, judging him, evaluating him. It nodded, before he brought two fingers to his head.

"Wait, what are yo..."

That was all the white haired boy got out before his entire world shifted and disappeared.

* * *

**(Music: Solid State Scouter (Bardock's theme)/ Epic Cover)**

_"FRIEZA!" _

_Explosions and battle cries could be heard in the distant void of outer space. In a galaxy far, far away from the Planet Earth we all know love, is another planet that is very similar to it, but not quite. For one the gravity is about 10 times heavier than that of planet Earth with a very dense and thick atmosphere. Another difference is that while Earth is blue, this unique planet however is pink in color. The size of the planet is not that far off with this particular planet being slightly bigger. Unlike Earth, there aren't many landmarks, oceans, mountains, jungles or any other kind of unique landscape present in this planet. It was mostly land, with buildings very distinct than the ones present on Earth. Planet Earth also has the technological edge in many aspects as well._

_One major difference that completely set the two planets apart however, were the races and species that inhabit the two. Planet Earth had a large diversity of animals, plants, fungi, bacteria, and other organisms living on it including the most dominant one being the Homo Sapien race. The pink planet had a wide variety of organisms too. But there was one huge difference. The most dominant race wasn't the Homo Sapien race, but a very similar species that goes by the name of Saiyan._

_Humans and Saiyans had very similar features. They both walked on two legs, and had two arms, with two hands with five fingers. The way they reproduced and procreated are the exact same as well, making it possible for a Saiyan and a human to mate and create a child with no worries of birth defects. Practically every single damn thing was the same, every organ, every bone, tissue, cell, you name it._

_However, there is one key difference and that being, each and every saiyan was born with a brown monkey tail. This however wasn't the only thing that seperated them. They were a race of great and brutal warriors, always striving to be the strongest warriors in the universe. A race that thrives in battle, savouring every fight, not caring whether they lived or died. Many considered them a species of barbarians. Their technology couldn't be compared to races like Thanagarians, Tamaranians, Kryptonians, Almarac... but what they lacked in technological advances was compensated by their incredible biology. Their physical structures could handle strain that many other races couldn't without dying, their cellular structure capable of healing at an accelerated speed, and whenever they received a fatal wound and healed from it, they would experience an increase in power. Yet their most fascinating abilities were the harnessing of the great life energy inside of them called Ki and the ability to transform under a Full Moon into ginormous apes called Oozaru, which multiplied their power times 10. __The planet that inhabits these magnificent warrior race is none other than Planet Vegeta, led by a king with the same name. _

_For many years, they fought and conquered many planets just for the thrill of it, achieving countless victories and proving themselves to be the strongest race in the universe, only rivaled by the Kryptonians. _

_Unfortunately, this brought them the attention of some less savory people. The Cold Family, a group of galactic warlords, led by King Cold, came to their planet and enslaved them with their enormous power, forcing them to fight in their army. After he retired, his son Frieza took over, who was even colder and crueler than his father ever was. In the end, it made only a slight difference, since life for the Saiyans went on like usual. They still got to fight and conquer worlds, even their infants._

_A baby Saiyan's power level is measured as soon as they are born, if their power level is up to standard they are raised as upper-level warriors and become combatant candidates. If their power level remains low even after a certain amount of time has passed they are classed as low-level warriors and become either engineers or infiltration babies. Infiltration babies are sent off to a planet the Saiyans have selected for take over, and if the baby grows up into a warrior capable of taking over the planet they are allowed to return as a full-fledged combatant. Infiltration babies have a low survival rate. Saiyans do not naturally know how to fly, some need to be taught, while others work it out on their own. Training to increase power level is also uncommon, with only a few Saiyan children receiving a short period of special training to acquire a greater power level. Saiyans do not celebrate any holidays. Instead of playing like Earthling children, Saiyan children fight amongst themselves. _

_As time passed, the Saiyans became more and more powerful, so much that even Frieza became wary of them, fearing that they would one day rebel against him. That fear was cemented within an old story among the Saiyans, a myth told at night to children: the legend of the Super Saiyan. _

_The legend tells of a Saiyan, a warrior who will rise above all others with golden fur that shined with the radiance of the sun. A warrior, pure of heart, whose power knows no limits. He shall rise above all others and destroy all that stands in his way, and none shall stand in his way. _

_Frieza feared the arrival of this warrior so he did what all villains do when they hear a prophecy that speaks of their doom: change it._

_And that's what he did. He set out to destroy the Saiyans, once and for all. _

_The arrogant fool never realized the grave mistake he did. By trying to change what was foretold, he made the legend come true. It was Karma at its finest._

* * *

_"Frieza! Stop hiding! Come out and fight me you coward!"_

_The one who is screaming at the top of his lungs is a low-class saiyan warrior. He has unkempt hair which partially stands on end. He has a scar on his left cheek, slightly dark skin and fully outlined, sharp eyes. He wears a dark blue and green Battle Armor, and a green Scouter on his left eye, and has red cut pants and black and green shoes. He is wearing a blood-soaked armband as a headband. This armband belonged to another fellow Saiyan who fell in battle. The name of this man is Bardock: The Father of Son Goku._

_He was currently flying through space above Planet Vegeta. There was a huge oval shaped spaceship hovering above the planet's atmosphere. Bardock was speeding straight towards it. His path was blocked however, by many countless Frieza soldiers that did their best to detain him. All of their efforts were in vain due to the sole reason being that Bardock was a man on a mission. And any person who dared to try and get in his way was either getting blasted, elbowed, kicked, punched, or thrown out of the way. At that moment, Bardock had nothing but one thing in mind: End the the life of the galactic tyrant Frieza once and for all._

**(Music End) **

_Then out of the top entrance of the spaceship came out the one and only Frieza. Frieza is an alien creature wearing the standard Saiyan armor with it being purple. He has two horns pointing sideways with pink arms and white and purple patterns throughout his body. One would think a fearsome tyrant would be gigantic in size. this wasn't the case for Frieza. He is very short as he stands at a height of exactly 5 feet or 152.4 centimeters. He is currently in a circular mobile space pod that he rides in._

_Bardock smirked when he saw that Frieza finally came out, "Frieza… "_

_All of the other Frieza soldiers were surprised and shocked to see that their master actually came out and responded to the low level. Now they were anxious to see what he would do next._

_Bardock began to laugh, "It all comes down to this. My fate. Planet Vegeta's. Kakarot's!"_

**(Music: Dragonball Super: Broly Bardock Falls [Original Soundtrack/Play from 3:24) **

_Frieza kept a neutral face as he lifted up his right index finger. Above up was a circular Ki ball the size of a marble that was beginning to charge up._

_"And yes… Yours too Frieza!" Bardock's right hand glowed blue as a blue Ki ball charged up which composed of all the remaining power that he had left stored inside of him. This was his last shot to end it once and for all._

_"WE SETTLE IT HERE!" Bardock battle cried as he launched the blue energy ball right towards the tyrant, signalling the end._

_"Hahahahaha!" Frieza maniacally laughed as his Ki ball began to grow and grow in size until it looked similar to a miniature sun. Bardock's attack made contact with the Ki sphere, but it was completely nullified and swallowed up by the much stronger technique._

_"What the? No way!" Bardock exclaimed as he couldn't believe his eyes. He put absolutely everything he had in that blast. And it was just swallowed up like it was a pebble compared to the huge sun that was Frieza's attack._

_The sun like energy sphere kept on becoming larger and larger until Frieza finally launched it with a flick of his finger. Laughing as he does so._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bardock yelled in agony as the Supernova made contact with his body. The Supernova began to melt away and vaporize his remaining clothes as the heat burned his skin as if he were taking a dive into a volcano. The Supernova also made contact with the Frieza soldiers and instantly killed every last one of them, but of course Frieza had absolutely no concern for them whatsoever. To him, they were just worthless pawns._

_Bardock began to have a vision. In it, he saw his son, Goku standing across from Frieza on Planet Namek as they prepared to do battle._

_"Kaka-Kakarot… " Bardock smiled and laughed as he knew the future. In time, his son, Goku, the last hope of the Saiyan Race will face off against Frieza… and Goku will win. Not only will he win, but he will avenge the his race and everyone else who tragically died at the hands of Frieza._

_"KAKAROT!" The name of his beloved son was the last thing Bardock said as his body was burned to ash by Frieza's Supernova. It eventually made contact with Planet Vegeta. All over the Planet, yellow cracks were spread throughout as the splash damage of the Supernova took effect. A couple seconds later, Frieza began to laugh maniacally once the planet was utterly destroyed as all the Saiyans present were destroyed along with it. Nothing remained of the home of the Saiyan Race as it was completely destroyed._

_"I feel so much better now." Frieza said._

_Meanwhile across another galaxy, was a Saiyan space pod. In it was the sleeping baby known as Kakarot, who will later be renamed Goku by his grandpa Gohan._

**(Music End)**

* * *

Lincoln shot up with a start. His heart racing, panting and sweating as it did so. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself. Once he had calmed down, he checked his current location and immediate surroundings.

He was in a circular living room of sorts, the walls painted white while the couch he had been lying was a bright pink. There was a kitchen in the corner and a dinner table right next to it. He slowly got up, the blanket falling to the ground in a heap.

The sound of a door opening snapped him out of his musing. He turned around to see the same old man whom he had saved from being run over. The man smiled when he saw him.

"It's you!" Lincoln said. "You're that old guy!"

"Yup that's me. And you're that kid who saved me from getting flattened. Anyway, how do you feel?" he asked.

Lincoln examined his arms and body. His arms and chest were covered in bandages and he winced everytime he tried to move. "I'm good. Just hurts a bit, that's all."

"Well, if you're still in pain, then here." He tossed something towards Lincoln. The boy caught it and saw that it was a green bean. He stared quizzically at the elder fellow. "Eat it. You'll feel a whole lot better if you do."

Lincoln was a bit hesitant and with good reason; if a man you barely knew just offered you something to eat, chances are that he has some sort of ulterior motive however, something told him to trust the old guy. Call it a gut feeling, if you will. So he threw the bean into his mouth and chewed. The moment he swallowed, he felt all the pain disappear in an instant and he quickly jumped up.

"Wow, what was that? A magic bean or something?" Lincoln asked as he moved his arms and legs a bit and was surprised to see that they no longer hurt.

"Something like that. Good thing you woke up. I was starting to get worried when you didn't stir after the first day. Thought I had to take you to the hospital." He shivered as if the mere thought of going to the hospital terrified him.

Lincoln slowly started taking the bandages off. He was surprised and ecstatic to see that his wounds from last night had disappeared. Last night...

Suddenly, everything came back to him; learning that he was adopted, going out, being kidnapped by Chandler, watching Clyde be...

Clyde. The thought of his late friend brought tears to his eyes. His best friend since childhood... gone... just like that..

"If you're worried about your friend, don't be. I managed to save him just in time before he got hit. I dropped him off at the police station six days ago." the old man informed him, as he could sense what the boy was upset about.

"Really?!" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, really. He's safe and sound, with no memory of what happened." Lincoln felt a weight drop from his shoulders. But something the old man said had him pause.

"Wait, did you just say a couple of days ago? How long was I out?"

The old man looked at him with a serious expression. "You've been out for a week."

Lincoln was shocked. "A week?!" he yelled.

"Yeah. Now, I know you have questions but first, you should go to the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up. No offense, but you smell." the old man told him.

Lincoln experimentally took a whiff of his armpit and recoiled at the smell. The old man chuckled. "I guess that proves my point. After you've cleaned up, we'll have some lunch and then, I'll answer any and all questions you have."

Lincoln was a bit skeptical. Sure, this guy offered a home, food, and clothing but Lincoln didn't know much about him for all he knew he was serial killer, who preyed on young children.

Lincoln mentally chided himself; a serial killer wouldn't heal him from his wounds. He took another look at the old man who was looking at him with a small smile.

Seeing as the old man seemed pretty friendly, harmless and he sensed no ill intentions from him, he followed his suggestion.

"Hey, what's your name?" the old guy asked.

"Lincoln. And you?"

The old man smiled. "I'm Goku. Son Goku. Nice to meet ya."

* * *

**And done! After waiting for so long, the third chapter is finally out. It took me quite a while to finish this.**

**Lincoln: Hey there. Lincoln here. Yeah, I'm still alive. I met this weird golden guy and had a dream about an alien planet and an alien called Bardock. It was so cool watching him fight his way through an entire army to protect his son and family. Too bad he failed. But that Lizard dude... he was small but he blew up that planet with HIS FREAKING FINGER! I woke up and found myself in a very nice house. Turns out that the old man, who is called Son Goku, saved me and brought me to his house to patch me up. He gave me this magic bean and offered me a shower and some food. Well, I'm a bit hungry. Also, he's gonna give me some answers. Wait a minute, I'm a what?! And WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL?!**

**Next time on 'TGW':** **Master and Student!**

**Lincoln: So what do we do?**

**Goku: We train!**

**Don't miss it! **


	4. Master and Student!

**And we're back! Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Last time: Lincoln's disappearance leaves a great impact, specially on the Loud family who reflect back on their numerous mistakes and all the times they wronged the boy. Speaking of him, after a very vivid dream, the boy wakes up in an unfamiliar house with a familiar face. After getting healed, the man introduces himself as none other than the Warrior of Legend himself, Son Goku. What will happen to the Man with a plan when he meets the Monkey King himself?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Master and Student!**

"It's down the hall and to the left." Goku said as he went to the kitchen. He prepared a few dishes while the white haired boy headed to the bathroom.

After introducing himself, the old man gave him directions to the bathroom where he could clean up. The white- haired boy took the offer after catching a whiff of himself.

As he walked to the bathroom, Lincoln felt really weird. He didn't feel any pain or drowsiness, but something felt… off. For one, Lincoln felt a little higher as if he was standing on a stool or something. Also, he felt like something was attached to his bottom… he didn't have any clue as to why that is. When he reached the bathroom, and looked at the mirror, his eyes widened in shock.

Standing in front of the mirror he noticed some very obvious changes. He seemed taller, as if he'd grown a few inches. His freckles had all but disappeared, his cheekbones seemed a bit more defined and his overbite seemed to have vanished, replaced with even and smooth teeth. His hair, no longer in its trademark Turkey tail, was longer, denser, thicker and much more spiky than it was before.

While all of this is surprising to say the least, the thing that shocked Lincoln the most was what was behind him, more specifically _apart_ of him.

Behind him was a wagging white monkey tail that was a few feet long. It was moving freely as it was the most normal thing in the world.

Needless to say, Lincoln simply stared at the tail, which was moving around without a care, with giant comical eyes.

His scream alerted the attention of the old man, who immediately burst into the bathroom. "I'm here! What's going... on..." he trailed off as he was met with a very weird sight.

There was Lincoln, spinning in a circle like an idiot while clutching his bottom.

"Whoa, calm down kid! It's nothing to worry about!" Goku tried to calm him down, but to no valid.

"I'VE GOT A FREAKING TAIL, MAN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!" Lincoln continued to shout at the top of his lungs.

The old man slapped him over the head, which managed to snap him out of his freakout. "Look kid, I'll explain everything over lunch; including why you have a tail. Just calm down, ok?"

Lincoln nodded to show that he understood. Goku stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the boy to clean himself up. After taking a long shower, he stepped out and dried himself off with a towel. He looked to the side and found a fresh change of clothes waiting for him. What's suspicious was the fact that they looked exactly like his old clothes. Lincoln just shrugged as he changed into his clothes. He noticed that his pants had a hole made specifically for his new... _appendage._

He stepped out of the bathroom and went towards the living room, when a delicious aroma filled his nose and made him walk a bit faster. He entered the kitchen to a sight that filled him with joy; the whole table was filled with heaps of delicious food.

The white haired boy drooled at the sight of all the delicious food put in front of him; A large, hot steaming bowl of noodles standing atop the tablecloth greeted him, the scent actually tantalizing to his nose. Accompanying the main dish, bowls of rice and chicken, as well as plates of vegetables, surrounded it, forming a simple but fulfilling meal for his empty stomach.

"Looks like someone's hungry." The old man remarked good- naturedly. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled very loudly. Lincoln blushed while the old man just laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Moving to his seat with his smaller bowl of soup noodles, Lincoln started to dig in, pulling several slivers of ramen to his mouth before he slurped them down his throat; He had some experience with chopsticks since his family sometimes ordered chinese food.

The White Haired boy sat down and reached for the eating utensils when the old man grabbed his hand. "Not so fast. In my home, it's custom to say thanks before eating." He clasped his hands in front of him and said, "Itadakimasu!"

Lincoln copied him and once they were done, they started digging in. If anyone else had been there, they would have witnessed a very unusual and quite frankly, disturbing sight; an old man and a boy tearing into their food like there was no tomorrow. They slurped large strands of noodles down their throat, stuffed entire chicken legs into their mouths, devoured the fish down to the bones, shoveled so much rice in their mouths that their cheeks bulged and tore the vegetables apart. It was both disgusting and fascinating to watch.

Finally they were done. They just leaned back, patting their full bellies.

"Oh man, I never thought that I could eat this much." Lincoln said in astonishment. His entire family usually ate that much over the course of a week and he ate it in one meal! Not to mention the old man. He ate even more than he did.

Speaking of him, he released a satisfied sigh. "Yeah, our race usually eats this much or even more food. Specially after a good fight."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'our race' ?"

Goku released a sigh. The atmosphere in the room had changed to a more serious one. "Well I guess there's no other way to say this... I'm not human and neither are you."

* * *

"You're kidding." Lincoln said in disbelief. When Goku's expression didn't change from its serious mien, he scoffed in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that?"

"You're a Saiyan, kid. A race of warriors from another planet. Just like me. If you need proof, it's right there." He said, pointing to Lincoln's tail. Before Lincoln could say anything else, the old man's waist shifted and from his clothes popped out a tail just like his, although his was brown.

"You see the Saiyans were a race of warriors that lived on Planet Sadala but some infighting between them caused the entire planet to become uninhabitable, so they relocated to another planet; it was called Planet Plant although after they stole it, they renamed it to..."

"Planet Vegeta." Lincoln said.

Goku was surprised. "Yeah. How... how did you know that?"

"I had this dream. I was above the planet and there was this guy who looked exactly like you, only he had a scar on his left cheek and had a red headband. His name was..."

"Bardock." Goku finished with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"You alright?" Lincoln asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, it's just... that guy was my father. I never got to know him." Goku said, wiping a few tears out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Lincoln said.

Goku waved him off. "Don't be. It's in the past. Anyway, what else did you see?"

"Well, I learned some things about the Saiyans; like how they get stronger after each fight, how they turn into giant apes under a full moon, how they send babies to conquer worlds. And how... how they were enslaved by that Frieza guy. I saw how he destroyed the whole planet with his finger. And..." He didn't want to tell Goku how he saw his father die. "That's about it."

"That's weird, " Goku commented before he snapped his fingers, "But it means that I have a whole lot less to explain!"

Lincoln sweatdropped at Goku's carefree attitude. "So yeah, you know a lot about Saiyans already. Well, I was one of the Saiyans that survived Planet Vegeta's destruction; I was sent to Earth to conquer it and destroy its people but I ended up hitting my head and forgot all about my mission. I grew up with a kind old man named Son Gohan, who became my grandfather. I spent the first few years of my live with him, until one day I looked up at the moon."

"Oh god. You turned into that Great Ape thing, didn't you?" Lincoln asked horrified.

"Yeah. It wasn't until much later that I learned that I was the one who killed him." Goku said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Lincoln said sadly.

"It's alright. Anyway, I lived on my own for a couple of years until that day, " Goku smiled fondly, "I had gone out fishing and when I came back, I got run over by a car."

"Wait, you got run over by a car?" Lincoln asked incredulously.

"Yep. That's when I met my first friend, Bulma Briefs. I know, weird name. She was horrified that she just drove over some kid when I got back up. She freaked out and started shooting at me."

"She shot you with a gun!? " Lincoln yelled.

"Yeah. Imagine her face when the bullets just bounced off me." Goku chuckled and Lincoln joined in. It was kind of funny if you think about it.

Goku then went on to tell him of his adventures. Meeting Bulma and going on a journey to find the legendary Dragon Balls, befriending Puar, Oloong, Puar and Yamcha. He went on to talk about his training under the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi, alongside his best friend Krillin. Defeating the Red Ribbon Army, going to the World Martial Arts Tournament and defeating Demon King Piccolo. The arrival of his brother Raditz and him sacrificing his life to beat him. He told him about his training with King Kai and his return to life to battle the Saiyans; his progress was phenomenal as he fought his way through an intergalactic army till he came face to face with Frieza, the space tyrant himself. He recalled their fight and the white haired boy couldn't help but feel a tinge of dejavu. He retold the fight against the Androids and the monstrosity known as Cell, Goku giving his life to prevent him from destroying the Earth, all the way to the terror known as Majin Buu and the devastation he caused as billions of people died and the Earth was blown apart. But it was restored and the battle was on! The power of Super Saiyan 3 and the Spirit Bomb finally destroying Buu. The arrival of the God of Destruction and Goku's ascension to a deity. The tournament between the universes 6 and 7, the travel to the future to stop Zamasu and Goku Black and the Ultimate Battle in the Tournament of Power. He even told him about the battle with the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly.

At the end of the tale, Lincoln was left speechless. The things he had to go through were mindblowing. Mystical orbs capable of granting any wish?! Alien that could blow up entire galaxies?! Gods who destroyed stuff for fun?! It made the boy dizzy. But there was still one thing he needed clarification for.

"So, I'm a Saiyan too?" Lincoln asked.

"Yup!" Goku chirped happily.

"Huh...," Lincoln stared at the Saiyan, "That makes a lot of sense." He simply replied.

"Wait, you're not bothered by that?" Truth be told, he was surprised. He expected him to go into denial or something.

"Not really," Lincoln admitted, "We live in a world where Aliens, Gods and Magic exist. I mean, we used to think that we were alone in the universe until Superman showed up Besides," he wiggled his tail, "This is a clear sign that I'm not human."

It also explained many things. Like how he was the only boy in a family full of girls, how he never quite managed to fit in with the rest of his family, and how he resembled neither of his parents. The only on who was even remotely like him was his Pop-Pop.

"You're taking this rather well," Goku pointed out, "I remember when I found out that I was a Saiyan and not a human, I was in denial about the whole thing." He explained before he took a thinking pose, "Though I'm not sure whether you're a full blooded Saiyan or not." This simply made the young boy confused.

"You see, our home planet was blown up 500 years ago along with most of our race. But you're clearly too young to have come from there. One of your ancestors might have been a Saiyan, if not for two facts: One, I know that no other Saiyan survived otherwise I would have known. And second, the Saiyan genes would have have become too diluted over centuries of passing it on, which means that you could have never gone Super Saiyan. I should know." Goku wondered.

Lincoln was surprised to hear those words from Goku's mouth. He brought up a good point. Now that he thought about it, it made sense.

"I know! We can use the Dragon Balls to figure this out!" The old martial artist suggested. It worked to finding out about the Super Saiyan God, so they could be used to find out how Lincoln ended up on Earth.

"That sound like a great idea! Let's do it!" Lincoln was up and ready to dash out.

"Hold it! We can't do that. At least not yet, " Goku stopped him. At Lincoln's confused look, he elaborated, "The Dragon Balls were used very recently so we have to wait a whole year before we can use them again." Lincoln visibly deflated.

He sat back down, his whole figure slumped with disappointment and frustration. _'A whole year. A whole year until I find out who my parents were... where I came from... Why they sent me away... And most importantly, who I was... Who I am.'_

He went on a little trip down memory lane; every single event that happened in his life flashed before his eyes, including the events from last night (_last week, _he reminded himself). If he had been stronger, he could have stopped that from ever happening. Suddenly, an idea pops into his head. He looked at his fellow Saiyan, who was busy cleaning up the plates in the kitchen sink. As if he felt the gaze on his back, he turned around to look at the young boy.

"What? Something on my face?" he asked.

"Goku... Could you teach me?"

The ancient martial artist stopped what he was doing. "What?"

"I want you to teach me how to become as strong as you." Lincoln said with determination. "I don't know why... but there is something inside me telling me to get stronger. All me life, I've been weak. If I were stronger I could protect all those I care about from punks like that Chandler. So please, take me on as your student! I don't care what kind of training I have to go through, I just need... No... I _want_ to be stronger." Lincoln said passionately.

"Kid... Are you sure? The path of a warrior is not an easy one; It is filled with hardships, pain and loss. Believe me, I know." Goku said sternly.

"I know that, but I don't care. I want to be useful, to protect those who can't protect themselves, like you and the Justice League. You saved this world more times than you can count and I want to do the same. I want to be like you Goku, protecting people from evil."

"Are you completely sure? I lost many of my friends and family who chose this very same path; once you're on it, there is no going back."

"I am. I have a feeling fate brought us together and that my destiny is to protect this world. You called me a hero the other day... please, give me the chance to earn that title." Lincoln said as he looked at Goku with the most determined look that he could muster.

Goku was amazed and shocked by the look in his eyes. It was the same look that he had when he began his journey; the fire in his eyes spoke of his true character. He was a fighter, a warrior, just like him. But he didn't desire strength for himself, no he simply wanted the power to protect those he cares about. The old man made his choice.

"All right. I'll train you. But not today. First, we'll go to bed." He pointed to the window, which indicated that it was already night. Had they really been talking for that long? "You'll need the sleep and tomorrow..."

Goku smirked. It was the same smirk he had all throughout his life when he thought about his favorite activity.

"We'll train!"

* * *

**Secret Lab, Location Unknown **

In a secret location, hundreds of meters beneath the surface was a secret government facility that for all intents and purposes doesn't exist. Alarms were blaring as dozens of guards rushed down the hall.

_"Attention! Project Legendary is on the loose!" _An automated female voice blared in over the speakers.

"Goddamnit! Project Legendary is on the loose!" One guard shouted.

"I thought they had him under some sort of mind control?!" another shouted.

"Well, looks like they don't! Now we've got that freak running around and..."

Whatever he was gonna say was cut off as the door at the end of the floor was blown off its hinges. The guards raised their firearms and aimed at the smoke, sweat running down their brows as they watched for any sign of their prey. They had seen what this being could do and were flat out terrified.

A figure could be seen walking through the smoke; the guards didn't waste any time and opened fire. They unleashed a hailstorm of bullets on the cloud and didn't stop firing for several minutes until their leader gave them the sign to stop. They anxiously peered into the smoke, trying to find any sign of their target.

A green beam of energy flew towards them faster than they could react. It pierced a guard right through their chest and heart, killing them instantly. Before they could even attempt to lift their firearms, the figure from before appeared right in their midst. It thrust its hand through a guards chest and blasted the one behind them with a green energy blast that came from their hand. The rest of the guards attempted to rush the figure, thinking they could overwhelm him with sheer numbers. That proved to be their first and, final mistake.

The person was small, barely reaching their waist but it's strength was above any human beings. The first guard threw a punch which he ducked under and responded with an uppercut, shattering his jaw and teeth, sending him flying into the air. It jumped into the air and delivered an axe kick to another, making his head crash into the floor. It landed on all fours as it opened its mouth as green energy began to gather in it.

"**RAAAGHH!" **A green blast shot from its mouth and obliterated most of the guards. They barely managed to scream before their bodies turned to ash. The beam traveled down the hall, annihilating everything in its path and blasting apart the doors to the elevator. The sprinklers came to life trying to quench the fire raging in the hallway. The small person stood up, finally revealing itself in the light of the fires.

It looked like a child, barely in his teens. He had light almost pale skin, most likely from living underground for so long. He had dark eyes and long, black hair reaching down to mid-back. He wore a pair of blue skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes and a green fur pelt as a sort of makeshift poncho.The most important detail was the brown furry belt tied across his waist. His face was expressionless as he made his way for the elevator.

He looked down at the shaft and jumped upwards. He began to hover in the air and flew up. It took him several tries till he managed to fly at a steady pace, but he managed to do it. He reached the top floor and punched the steel door. It dented inwards but didn't give. He snarled and punched it two more times. It finally gave way with a loud _Clang! _

He had ended up in a giant hangar, normally used for airplanes. There were dozens of guards waiting, their guns aimed at the young boy. He snarled as he prepared to attack them, but before he could move he found himself on the floor, crying out in pain as an electrical shock went through him. There were two guards standing over him, electrical batons in their hands; crackling with electricity, they promised nothing but pain.

"Not so tough now, are ya, you little shit?" The guy said as he struck him down again making the child cry out in pain. **(Hey that rhymes!) **The child screamed as his pain slowly started giving way to rage. He caught the stick as it came down again, shocking the man holding it. He looked at the child below him and saw hateful yellow eyes staring back at him. He backed away fearfully as a green aura began to fluctuate around him. The other people on the security staff opened fire but their bullets were disintegrated by the furious aura that was now raging around the young boy.

The boy glared at them as he opened his mouth to release a blood-curdling scream. They saw the aura around the boy expand to engulf their comrades, an explosion of green light and then nothing.

On the outside, a green pillar of light shot into the sky; in its center was the boy from before. The destructive energy destroyed anything in a 500 meter radius before dissipating. The boy fell to his knees as that attack took a lot out of him. He panted as he took deep breaths of fresh air and looked around. He was in a deep crater as everything around him had been destroyed. There was nothing left of the prison that held him.

Satisfied at his handiwork, the boy took off never looking back.

* * *

**And done! This took a lot out of me. But its finally done. I apologize if the fight scene wasn't as exciting as you had hoped. I'm still learning how to write fighting scenes but I promise I'll get better.**

**Anyway, thank you all for the favorites and followers. As a special thank you, I'll be giving you a sneak peek into Lincoln's harem! Or at least a part of it.**

**Harem (Loud House): Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lisa, Ronnie Anne, Sam Sharp, Haiku, Tabby, Maggie, Stella, Girl Jordan, Beatrix Yates, Christina, Ms. Dimartino, Carlotta**

**That's it for the Loud House. If you have anymore suggestions, leave a review.**

**Goku: Yo! It's me, Goku! I've taken Lincoln as my student and we're gonna start training! I will teach him in the ways of Turtle School and I ain't gonna go easy on him. But what's this? He's improving really fast! Guess we're gonna have to up the training a bit. Let's go to an old friend of mine. But he's gonna have to do it on his own because I gotta look for this strange energy I sensed. Wait... That's... No way!**

**Next time on TGW: Training in Turtle Style! **

**Don't miss it! **


	5. Training in Turtle Style!

**And here's the fifth chapter. The one you've all been waiting for! ****Finally, Lincoln begins his training under old man Goku.**

**But first, let's answer some of the reviews.**

**Lunar Silver: No, Sid is not going to be in Lincoln's Harem. I have different plans for her.**

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks man! This means a lot cause I'm a real fan of your work so hearing such praise from you really encourages me.**

**SonicMax: Oh, that is just the beginning. There will be WAY more girls in his Harem. As for Saiyans having lots of energy and stamina... you have no idea.**

**Last time: After a long conversation regarding his origins, Lincoln finally understands a lot of things about himself, but he's left with even more questions. He asks Goku to teach him and the old Saiyan agrees. Meanwhile, at another location a mysterious newcomer with a familiar face caused quite a bit of destruction. Who is this boy who bears such a resemblance to a certain someone from Goku's past? **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Training in Turtle Style!**

"Hey kid. Wake up." Goku shook his newest student awake.

Lincoln groaned as he opened his eyes seeing his new teacher standing over him. "Goku? What... What time is it?" he murmured sleepily.

"It's five o clock in the morning. Anyway, you better wake up. It's time for training."

Lincoln grumbled a bit but complied nonetheless. He got out of bed, his tail wiggling behind him. It still felt strange to have an extra appendage, but he'll probably get used to it.

**Ten minutes later **

He was standing outside of Goku's house, waiting for his new master to return. A slight breeze sent a shiver down his spine. The sun had not yet risen, so it was a bit chilly. After a few moments, Goku reappeared carrying a suitcase and a box of... milk?

"Are you ready for this, Lincoln? The training is intense, everything I had to go through when I was a kid, you'll have to go through as well. It will be hard."

"I know, but I won't give up. If I want to be strong, then I have to do this!" Lincoln declared with determination and fire in his eyes.

"Alright then! But you better change into something more fitting. Here catch." He said, throwing the suitcase, it lobbed through the air in a gentle arc.

Lincoln grabbed it out of midair. The moment it his hand it slammed into the ground. Lincoln's eyes widened as he strained his back trying to pick it up, eventually he managed to turn it over and open it. There was an orange gi with a matching blue undershirt, wristbands and boots.**(Basically, the classic Turtle School Uniform)** The looked exactly like the clothes Goku wore.

"Uh... thanks for the clothes, but why-"

"These clothes are better for training, trust me." Goku said.

Lincoln picked up one of the wristbands, gasping at its weight. "It's so heavy!"

"That's right," Goku smirked, "The shirt weighs about seventy-five kilos. The boots around twenty-five, and the wristbands around twelve and a half kilos. You'll be carrying around one hundred and fifty kilos at all times!"

Lincoln sweatdropped. "Not to doubt you or anything, but isn't that a bit much?" he questioned, unsure if he could manage it.

Goku's expression softened as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it seems hard, but I have faith that you can do it. You're a Saiyan, after all."

Lincoln smiled and went back into the house to change. Once he was finished he came back, walking a bit slower because of the extra weight. His knees buckled a bit but he pushed through it. His master whistled as he caught sight of Lincoln in his new outfit.

"Looking good. This outfit seems to suit you." Goku commented.

Lincoln grinned. "Thanks. But what is this symbol on my chest and back?"

"That is the kanji for 'Kame' or turtle. The fighting style I'm gonna teach you is called Turtle School. The symbol helps to identify you as a student of this style. Now, you're gonna wear those weights all the time, even when you're sleeping. Only when you go to the shower can you take them off. And once you get used to the weight, I'll increase it again and again. So, I'll ask again, are you ready?"

"My answer hasn't changed. I am ready for this training and anything you can throw at me!" Lincoln said as he was pumped up for this training.

"Great! Then let's get started!" Goku said as he put two fingers on his forehead and a hand on Lincoln's shoulder as they vanished.

* * *

They reappeared deep in the countryside, far from their original spot. Lincoln was shocked by how they had moved from one place to another so quickly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was Instant Transmission. It's a technique that allows someone to lock onto a ki signature and instantly teleport to them. I'll teach it to you later. Right now, I want you to take this," he handed him the carton full of milk, "and carry it up there." He pointed to the tip of one of the mountains. Lincoln's jaw dropped at where he had to deliver the milk. Goku wanted him to take it all the way up there?! With these weights on?!

_'Who would live up there?' _he asked himself.

"I don't care how long it takes as long as you get up there. I told you, my training would be intense." He said as he teleported again, leaving Lincoln all alone. The White-Haired Saiyan turned towards the readers.

"Well, I honestly didn't expect this... but no matter! I have to get up there, or I will never become strong!" He said with determination and began to walk towards the mountain.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Oh god! I feel like I'm gonna die!" is what Lincoln was thinking as every single step he took felt like agony, but he pushed on regardless of his aching muscles. He wasn't very athletic but for the first time in his life, he was not going to quit because things got tough. He felt like he had to do this training to become stronger because... well, he didn't want to be weak anymore. He wanted... no he _needed _to become stronger.

But to say this training was hard was like saying the ocean is a small puddle. Every step he took felt like his last. But he would not give up!

Finally, after an hour of walking up the mountain, he made it to the top of the mountain and collapsed right in front of the door to a small hut. The moment he collapsed, Goku walked up to him and smiled.

"Well done. You finished it a lot sooner than I expected. Now that we're done with the warm-up, let's begin the next step of your training."

"That was just the warm-up?... Dang it." exclaimed Lincoln.

* * *

**Early Morning, 7:00 AM**

Goku teleported them to an empty field, far from the mountains. It looked like a whole field of unused farmland.

"So Master Goku, what's the next step in my training?" Lincoln asked.

"You're going to plow this field with nothing but your bare hands. Not only will it increase your upper body strength, but it will also increase the strength and dexterity of your fingers."

Lincoln's jaw dropped once again but he didn't complain. Although he was still tired from his milk delivery he was going to see this through to the end. He had seen this kind of stuff in kung fu movies, so he wasn't complaining.

With nothing said between them, he bent down and began to dig his hands into the grounds. Luckily for him the soil wasn't that hard; in fact it was soft and warm. Without wasting a single beat, Lincoln began to excavate the field, working down as straight a line as he could manage. The ground was soft and split easily between his fingers.

"Come on Lincoln, my friend Krillin was faster than this! Just suck up any hesitation you might have and give it your all!" Goku yelled, prompting Lincoln to work faster.

"Yes Master!" yelled Lincoln as he went into overdrive and plowed the field with everything he had.

About an hour later, he had managed to excavate enough earth to fit his house's yard. The sun had began to rise and he was covered in sweat.

"Oh man..." gasped Lincoln as he lay on the ground completely exhausted; his fingers hurt from all the digging. He looked over at Goku. The Saiyan was slowly and deliberately striking his way through a series of martial arts poses. The normally kind and warm Saiyan looking fierce, like a true warrior. Lincoln smiled as he remembered all the fights that Goku told him about. A new determination filled him.

"How are you feeling?" Goku stood over him smiling as he offered him a hand to help him get up. He accepted the gesture and grabbed Goku's hand and was surprised by how strong and sturdy Goku's hand was; it's like as if it's made out of steel.

"I feel really tired... and really hungry." Lincoln said with a wince. "Also, I need a shower."

Goku must have noticed him wince as he laughed. "Don't worry, it'll get easier with time, that's why you're here!" He smiled.

Lincoln returned the smile. "Right... So what's next, Master Goku?"

Goku grinned. "Breakfast!"

Lincoln had never heard a sweeter word than that.

* * *

**Later Morning, 9:00 AM**

After a hearty breakfast, the two of them didn't go out; instead they were in the living room, Lincoln sitting on a chair with a desk full of books in front of him. Goku was standing before a blackboard.

"Now, a true warrior requires not only a strong body, but also a strong mind. So, we're gonna study till lunchtime... Heh, it's kinda ironic that I'm saying this since in my younger days, I've never been much of a bookworm. Heck, I never went to school a day in my life." said Goku.

"Really?! You've never been to school?" Lincoln asked in shock.

"Yeah... My wife, Chi Chi, always pestered me to be a normal man and get a job. Sometimes, I wish I had listened to her before she died." Goku said sadly.

Lincoln looked at him with sympathy. "What was she like?"

Goku smiled and thought about it for a few moments. "She was proud, headstrong and stubborn... but she was also kind, loving and patient." A few tears escaped his eyes as he thought about Chi Chi. "She put up with more than any other woman would. During the seven years that I was dead, she never went on a date with another guy, and she raised my younger son, Goten, all by herself... She was the greatest woman that I ever met." He finished, blushing and wiping away tears. "Sounds cheesy, doesn't it?"

Lincoln smiled. "Nah. It just shows how much you love her." He could imagine how his sisters might react; they would find it super sweet and gush over how cute his love for his wife was.

His sisters. He wondered how they were doing. Were they worried about him?

His attention was caught by Goku beginning to speak again. "After she passed away, I went to school and graduated from one of the most prestigious colleges on this planet. It took many decades, but I finally managed to get four Phds in Politics, Mechanical Engineering, Business and Marketing, and Mathematics. I wish I could see the faces of my friends and family when they hear about me going to school." He chuckled a bit before he turned serious. "Enough about me. Right now, we're going to focus on _your_ education."

So they began studying. Goku covered several subjects: Physics, History, Math, Chemistry, English, French, Spanish, Japanese (They were in Japan, which surprised Lincoln), Biology and the four subjects which Goku already mentioned getting Phd's in.

They stopped around Lunchtime. Lincoln stretched his arms as he cracked his stiff neck.

"Man. My brain hurts from all that studying." Lincoln groaned.

"I'm impressed. You're really smart and understood everything I taught. You must be really good in school." Goku praised.

Lincoln blushed. "I'm nowhere near as smart as my sister Lisa. She's already won a couple of nobel prizes and teaches at the university."

"Just because she was born smart doesn't mean you can't reach her level of intellect. If anything that makes it more challenging; you have to work harder to reach that point!"

Lincoln felt his self confidence rise at his sensei's words. He could do anything as long as he put in the effort. They had lunch and went to the next stage of the training.

* * *

**Early Afternoon, 1:00 P.M**

Lincoln and Goku were lying down on the grass, their hands folded behind their heads.

"Is this really okay?" Lincoln questioned.

Goku's eyes snapped open, he arched his head to look at his disciple. "What do you mean?"

Lincoln looked at him worriedly. "I mean... is it okay for us to just lay around? Shouldn't we be training?" He was caught off guard by Goku's laugh. "What?"

Goku reached over and ruffled Lincoln's hair. Lincoln scowled as he swatted Goku's hand away. "Stop doing that!" This only amused Goku more.

"Sorry Lincoln, it's just... you remind me of myself when I was training under Master Roshi."

Lincoln blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Goku smiled as he retracted his hand. "Back when I was a kid, I was obsessed with training. I was convinced that if I wasted time resting then other people would be training and getting stronger than me. It wasn't until much later that I realized that overworking yourself would have the opposite effect. Your body needs rest. Besided, there's not a single bad guy out there who doesn't need their shuteye either."

Goku reached out and ruffled his hair again. This time Lincoln let him, looking down abashed. "Don't be too hard on yourself kid, ok?" Goku smiled, a fatherly smile. Lincoln nodded and smiled at Goku. The Saiyan grinned and rolled onto his back, looking up into the blue sky. Lincoln closed his eyes, letting a restful slumber over take him.

* * *

**Midafternoon, 2:00 P.M **

This time, they didn't teleport to an empty field; they teleported to another island, where the next stage of training was..

"Construction work. Not only does it increase your physical strength, but it trains your muscle control and balance as well." Goku handed him a shovel. "You also get paid for your services, which is a plus. Now get to work."

Lincoln took the tool and began to dig. It wasn't long until his arms began to burn, his upper body felt like it was on fire every time he brought the shovel down. It was around 2 in the afternoon, the hottest part of the day, sweat covered his body in a bright sheen, dripping off his forehead. An hour had passed before Goku spoke again. "Okay, I think that's enough shoveling!" He smiled as he reached down into the hole that Lincoln dug and pulled him up with ease.

"Thank God..." He panted, gasping for air.

Goku smiled at him. "Yeah I always preferred mining to shoveling too."

* * *

**Midafternoon, 3:00 PM**

"So what's up next?" Lincoln asked tiredly, running a hand through his white locks. Which were a lot smoother, yet spikier than he remembered.

"We're going to practice some martial arts poses, at first slowly so you can get the hang of them, then we'll speed it up. That way, it'll help with your speed and strength as well as teach you how to fight."

"Sounds easy enough." Lincoln said.

"First we will start with your stance, mimic what I do to start."Goku says.

He got into his stance; his right arm bent upwards with his hand holding up two bent fingers, while his left arm tucked against his torso. It was the classic Turtle Hermit stance.

Lincoln observed his stance and tried to copy it as best as he could. Goku looked him over, searching for any flaws in his technique.

"Not bad for a beginner, but you want to make sure your stance is strong," Goku says, gesturing to his leg, "Unless you want to fight off balance."

"I was copying you." the white haired Saiyan said.

"I know, but fighting is about adopting a stance that is comfortable to you, if you don't have a stance that is comfortable and strong, you won't be able to perform many of the movements or defend yourself properly."

He adjust his stance, bringing his front foot back a little until he was balanced but firmly rooted to the spot.

"Good, now relax more; your movements have to be fluid not rigid." Goku explains.

"How can you be relaxed in a fight?" Lincoln asks.

"It comes with experience, something you will get in time," Goku says, "But we won't spar until you've got the basics down."

Lincoln tries to relax and manages to succeed, Goku nods and begins to lead him through what he called 'Basic strikes and Kicks', when the demonstration is over he instructs him to repeat the movements. He did this for two hours straight before Goku told him to stop.

"You're pretty good at this kid. Keep it up and you'll master the Turtle Hermit style in no time!" Goku praised.

Lincoln blushed under his mentor's praise, but smiled.

* * *

**Late Afternoon, 5:00 PM**

They were out on the field again, near a large lake. Before Lincoln could question what they were doing here, Goku had pushed him into the water.

"What the heck, Master Goku!"

Goku didn't even look ashamed, rather he had a grin on his face. "This is the next stage of your training. You're going to swim laps around this lake."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that there are sharks in this lake so you might wanna hurry." Right on cue, a ginormous shark burst out of the lake. Lincoln screamed in a high pitch tone as he began to swim as fast as he could.

What Lincoln didn't know was that Goku had put the shark into the lake, to encourage him to give it his all. Of course, he wasn't going to tell him that and there was no way for the boy to know.

* * *

**Evening, 7:00 PM**

Lincoln stood between two rocks on either side, with a massive cliff rising behind him. Goku stood twenty feet away, just far enough that he had to raise his voice.

"This is the final bit of training!" Goku shouted over to him, "It's going to help you learn to dodge in tight spaces."

"How?" He shouted back.

Goku bounced a stone up and down his palm. "I'm going to throw these at you." He laughed at Lincoln's flinch. "Don't worry, it'll be slow enough that you can dodge them as long as you pay attention." Lincoln nodded, still a little bit worried.

The next second, the stone was flying towards him, he shied to the left, the stone flying past him, suddenly another came. Headed right towards his face, his instincts honed by years of living in the same house as his sisters kicked in and he ducked to avoid it before darting to the right. Avoiding the next projectile.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme?!" Lincoln whimpered, jumping skyward to avoid the next pebble.

Goku laughed as he chucked the next rock, the white haired Saiyan moving down and left. "When I was training under Roshi he tied me to a tree and slapped a bee's nest!" Goku shouted in return. "You're getting off easy!"

Lincoln yelped as he moved a second to slow and a rock grazed his arm. This training was much shorter than everything else he had gone through today, lasting only half an hour before Goku smiled and told him they were finished.

Lincoln was panting softly, covered in sweat. Goku walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. A second later, they stood inside Goku's house. "Good job today kid." He beamed, ruffling his hair. The boy swatted his hand away, grumbling grumpily. His body was sorer than he ever remembered. He took an experimental sniff of his armpit and recoiled in disgust.

Goku didn't seem put off at all as he reached out to put a hand down on his shoulder. "Really though, I'm proud of you Link." Goku smiled before taking his hand off his shoulder. "Now get yourself a shower."

Lincoln went to take a shower. The warm water soothed his aching muscles. Half an hour later, he came out drying his hair as he saw Goku sitting at the table, reading a book.

"This is another lesson for you. I make breakfast and lunch and you make dinner. That's the price for my teachings." Goku grinned mischievously. "You can't expect an old man to do everything now, can you?"

Lincoln gave Goku an unamused glare but sighed and went to work, grumbling about 'old man too lazy and making children work for him'. An hour later, he put a whole selection of delicacies in front of him. They both paid their respects for the food and dug in. Goku's eyes widened as the first spoonful touched his tastebuds.

"This is delicious! Where did you learn how to cook like this?" Goku yelled. Thankfully over the years he had learned not to talk with his mouth full.

"My dad is a very talented cook, he even owns his own restaurant. My family and I work there and I learned some stuff from him." Lincoln explained. "It's not as good as his though."

"Are you kidding me?! This is some of the best food I've ever tasted!" Goku yelled. "You're a great cook, kid. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Lincoln blushed under his mentor's praise and mumbled a 'thank you.' They both continued to eat in silence, until the plates were empty. Lincoln yawned as he the day's events had tired him out. Goku noticed and said, "It's getting late. You should go to bed."

Lincoln didn't protest as Goku led him to another room. "It used to be Gohan's room, but I prepared it for you just in case."

He opened the door. It was a simple room with a bed, closet and a desk making up the furniture of this room. Lincoln went over to the bed and threw himself on it. Goku pulled the covers over him, a fatherly smile on his face. "Good night, Lincoln."

"Good night, Master Goku." He mumbled sleepily. A few seconds later, he was snoring peacefully. Goku sat there for a while longer, the sight of Lincoln's sleeping form bringing up memories of his own children and grandchildren. He let out a sigh and left the room. He stepped out of his house and into the cool night air. He stood there for a few moments just breathing in the air before he floated a few inches off the ground. A milky white aura sprang to life around him as he took off into the sky, flying at super sonic speeds.

* * *

Goku flew over thousands of miles of land and ocean, a grim look on his face. Yesterday, he had sensed a huge energy signature, one much too large for any human being to produce. It also wasn't one of the guys from the Justice League since they are all off planet on some mission. What was weird was that the energy was... familiar, as if he had met it before.

He finally arrived at his destination, a cave in the Rocky Mountains. He went inside as he held up a ball of ki as a source of light. He saw a makeshift bed made out of leaves, a small fireplace that already had a roaring fire in it with bones strewn all about the floor. Clear signs that someone lived here. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching so he decided to confront the person who lived here and see whether they were friend or foe.

The figure stood there, illuminated by the glow of the fire; it carried a large fish on its shoulder. Goku's jaw dropped as he took in the boy's appearance. A name, one that he hadn't used in quite some time slipped out of his lips.

"Broly?"

* * *

**Whew! This chapter took some time, but it's finally out! Don't forget to review. **

** Goku: Hey guys, it's Goku! Lincoln's training is going really well, he's doing better than I expected. Maybe we need to kick things up a notch? Oh, I know! Let's go to King Kai's place. Nothing better than some good old fashioned Gravity training! It will also give me some time to figure out who this Saiyan kid is... he looks exactly like Broly! **

** Next time on 'TGW': Overcoming Gravity! **

** Don't miss it! **


	6. Overcoming Gravity!

**And we're back with a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Last time: Lincoln's first day of training in the way of the Turtle Hermit went very well and he was determined to continue. While he went to rest to prepare for the next day, Goku went to search for the mysterious boy who may or may not be a Saiyan. Who is this boy and why does he look like the Legendary Super Saiyan who once fought Goku and Vegeta? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Overcoming Gravity!**

Lincoln is currently standing with his eyes closed and clenched fists. He took a deep breath and then with a loud scream, he opened his eyes and began to power up. His Ki which was being unleashed formed a whitish aura around his being. Slight cracks began to appear on the ground that he stood on as he kept raising his power.

Goku was smiling as he watched his student raise his Ki in order to attack him, '_He's been doing great so far. It's hard to believe that it's only been four months since we started.'_

Just as Goku had implied, it's been four months since he started training Lincoln and to say that the boy has made some great progress would be an understatement.

For starters, he had gained a lot of muscle mass since then. Gone was the dorky, white-haired wimp of a boy; now he was a muscular young man, with broad shoulders and defined lean muscles all throughout his body that would put most bodybuilders to shame. There was no more baby fat as his face had defined cheekbones and a sharp jaw with a face that resembled more a man than a boy. His chest was much bigger and so were his biceps and triceps, but not to the point of being overly buff. It was the right amount of muscle, not too huge or small, they were perfect in every way.

His hair had grown much longer until it reached his shoulders, and spikier into what Goku dubbed 'Classic Saiyan style'; whereas before it was in a turkey tail, it now consisted of long spiky locks with a single bang hanging over the right side of his forehead. His tail was wrapped around his waist, giving anyone who looked at it the impression that it was nothing more than a furry belt of sorts. But his looks weren't the only thing that changed.

Ever since he had awakened his heritage and started his training, his overall strength, speed, and stamina increased to the level of superhuman. He's able to keep going when a regular human would have collapsed a long time ago. His efficiency in training was so off the charts that Goku decided to accelerate his training. Since Lincoln's new power gave him inhuman amounts of stamina and endurance, he was able to study and do his school work with ease since he didn't feel much fatigue after the morning and afternoon workouts that he would've otherwise felt.

The two of them spent the first two weeks building up his physical strength. On the third week of training, Goku taught Lincoln how to dodge physical attacks with a simple side-step technique. It allows the user to move their feet in a way that allows them to dodge to the side of an opponent to avoid their attack.

The fourth week was spent teaching Lincoln some of the martial arts that he had learned over the course of his long life. Goku was a master of multiple fighting styles like Judo, Kickboxing, Karate, Akido, Taekwondo and many others. It took years, even decades for him to master these styles, but Lincoln seemed to get a good grip on them after only seeing and moving through them a couple of times. That led Goku to an amazing and frightening realization:

His student is a natural prodigy, having a natural affinity for the Martial Arts which is shown by his ability to learn moves after seeing them only a few times.

Goku taught Lincoln how how to stand, when to strike, and how to use as much power as he could in order to hit hard. However, he also informed him that he shouldn't use all of his power in each strike, as it will tire him out too quickly.

The fourth week was spent practicing everything that Lincoln had learned over and over again multiple times. Goku explained that by repeating the same movement enough times, Lincoln's body will memorize the techniques and will be able to use them faster and stronger!

The first month had passed by them fairly quickly. Which allowed Goku to use the first week of the second month to teach Lincoln about the vulnerable points of the human body. Goku taught him where to hit, why each point would cause pain, and how to hit them. He allowed Lincoln to test this out by letting himself be attacked by the boy and was hit in every weak area. Thus the boy gained the knowledge about pressure points.

Once the first week of the second month had passed them, the two of them spent the first day of the sixth week repeating everything that Lincoln learned that first month into one day. Goku tested him on both his academic and physical skills. The old martial artist was very impressed with how his student had learned so quickly.

The rest of the second month was used to teach Lincoln all about Ki.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Goku and Lincoln were standing in a small clearing, the latter having a confused expression on his face._

_"We're doing what?" Lincoln asked._

_"Ki training." Lincoln remained confused, which prompted the old man to elaborate. "It's a force that's inside every living being, with a majority of it found in the center of the body. With enough practice, anyone can draw it out and use it on the outside of the body. Ki can be used for anything- whether it be offensive, defensive or simple physical enhancement. It can also be used to heal people, sense other living beings, it can be formed into weapons- it's life energy so the possibilities are limitless. You can gain more Ki throughout training, but the more Ki you have, the harder it is to control. However if you learn to control your Ki, there's no telling how strong you can get!" _

_Wow, this Ki thing sounds amazing. He couldn't wait to learn how to use it. Goku must have sensed his joy because he laughed loudly._

_"You're going to have to learn to bring your energy out before you can focus it into an attack, or learn how to fly." he said with a smile. Lincoln nodded, eagerly listening. They sit down Indian style, their hands creating a diamond near their laps. _

_"Feel the energy deep inside your body. It's inside your belly where all the energy in your body comes from." Goku poked his stomach in emphasis, getting a glare from his apprentice. _

_"Listen to your body, don't force it... just let it come out and..." Goku sighed, a small golden orb of energy appeared in the triangle created by his fingers. Goku smiled and let the energy disappear. "There, now you try." _

_Lincoln nodded as he closed his eyes and focused on listening to his body, he could hear his heart thumping in his chest. But there was something else past that. A warm glow based deep inside his body. _

_He inhaled deeply, letting himself be drawn towards the energy. He was vaguely aware of the light breeze that seemed to be fluttering about his body_, _and how his hair was slowly lifting and drifting with the breeze. He did his best to ignore it, focusing his entire being on the warm glow, __letting it fill his body. _

_"That's __perfect kid…" he heard Goku's voice, it sounded distant. What happened next is something neither of them could have forseen._

**_BOOM! _**

_A shockwave was expelled by the force of the Ki that literally exploded out of Lincoln's body! It ruffled the old Saiyan's hair but failed to move him. He looked at the boy who was surrounded by a milky white aura of Ki which looked very powerful! Before Goku could voice his astonishment, the aura disappeared. _

_Finally Lincoln focused the energy, drawing it out of his body and forming into a small ball between his hands. He opened his eyes. Goku was sitting in the same place he was, grinning triumphantly at him. He nodded downwards. Lincoln cocked his head with confusion before looking down._

_Between his fingers was a ball of energy, it glowed a soft blue, illuminating the area around his fingers._

_He looked up and met Goku's triumphant smile with a grin of her own._

* * *

Goku figured that the reason his Ki exploded out of his body was that he had a lot of natural power, power which had been untapped till now but it seemed that going Super Saiyan had released part of that power.

The rest of the second month was also spent teaching Lincoln various ways to use Ki. The first thing he taught him was how to sense the energy signature of any living being. With this ability he could tell where someone was located based on their unique energy, and how strong they were. It took him only three days till he had this technique down.

Once he got a good grip on that technique, they moved onto what Goku dubbed 'Ki Blasts' which were small laser like blasts generated through Ki. This was mastered easily on his first try. Probably because Saiyans had a natural affinity for using Ki. This took another three days to master.

The most exciting part was when they moved to flying; by manipulating their Ki energy, the user can levitate or fly. This was a bit harder to learn and he ended up crash-landing a few times but that was completely worth it. The feeling of freedom and weightlessness that came with flying was unlike anything that he experienced.

They used the third month to teach Lincoln some of his very own attacks, and even some techniques from his friends. Techniques like the **Kamehameha**, **Destructo Disk, Solar Flare, Masenko **and **Multiform. **Lincoln proved to be as adept at learning Ki attacks as he was at Martial Arts, and he had them down very quickly. He still remembered his awe at seeing the **Kamehameha **for the first time.

The only technique that he couldn't seem to adequately use is the **Instant Transmission.** Whenever he tried to use it he would end up teleporting to the wrong place; when he first tried it, he disappeared and Goku panicked as he couldn't sense his energy anywhere in the universe. After 3 hours and having teleported to many different places, he finally managed to reappear at his master's place. Goku fussed over him, but he couldn't really blame him. It took the old Saiyan a whole year to learn this technique. He really didn't expect the boy to master it in a day.

On the beginning of the fourth month, Goku gave Lincoln some news: they were gonna spar with each other to see how he would hold up in a real fight. Lincoln gave it his all but he never managed to land a hit on him, while Goku landed too many to count. Good thing they always had Senzu beans at hand, otherwise they would have to wait until his wounds healed on their own.

They're green beans that have magical powers that allow anyone who is injured to become fully healed when they ate one. The two of them have used them during training whenever Goku lands a hit that's too hard for Lincoln to handle and needs to heal quickly. As good as these healing items sounded, they also have their drawbacks. Such as being a limited item, their beans just like any other naturally planted food and need to be grown. Which can take up to a month to turn from a seed to a new plant. Secondly, there's a time limit to how much you can eat. The limit is ten minutes, if anyone eats another Senzu Bean before ten minutes after the last one they'll gain a pound in weight. Despite these drawbacks, the Senzu Beans have proven to be a useful item for training and battle to both Goku and Lincoln.

His motivation for getting stronger was so great, he went out and did extra training during the times that he was supposed to be sleeping. He wanted to get stronger as soon as possible and to get as much training done as he could. "I need to train harder- ten times harder, a hundred times harder, a 1000 times harder- if I want to be the strongest!" is what he told himself when he would spend the late night and early morning hours exercising. He knew there were incredibly powerful beings out there, beings that destroyed planets and galaxies like they were dust specks. So he needed to get stronger if he wanted to defeat these beings.

When Goku would wake at 5:00 A.M, his student was already out there doing push ups and sit ups at incredible speeds, even with his weights on. Speaking of which, after the first two weeks he got accustomed to their weight, so he increased the weight to 200 kg. Then to 400, 500, 1000, all the way to 2000 kilos or two tons!

There was only one small problem: Lincoln was not exactly the bravest person, and also lacks a bit of confidence as well. Goku realized that it must have something to do with living in a house with ten sisters, who each had a talent that they excelled in while he had nothing; each achievement brought on by both his older and younger sisters brought his self-esteem down. It would make sense for him to feel over shadowed and useless.

Even with his hundreds of years of experience, Goku had no idea how to help. But luckily he knew someone who could. But that would have to wait, he first had to get his student up to shape if he wanted him to survive.

Which brings us back to here and now. Lincoln finally finished powering up and dashed at Goku with blinding speeds, cracking the ground as he shot off. He threw a flurry of punches and kicks which were easily dodged or avoided. Seeing that this wasn't going to work, he switched up tactics. Disappearing from Goku's line of sight, he flew up and fired a barrage of Ki blast at the older Saiyan. This caught Goku off guard but he smiled as he slapped away all the blasts to explode around him.

_'Not bad, but you're still 300 years too early to catch me off guard.'_ Goku thought as he kept deflecting all the blasts. Lincoln flew downwards to met Goku head on. He was rapidly throwing punches at Goku but none of them connected.

_'Damn it! I can't hit him, he's too fast for me.' _He threw a kick at Goku and he retaliated with a wicked right hook, followed by left uppercut which sent him into the air. He reappeared above him and delivered an axe slam to his back, shooting him back towards the ground and delivering a spinning kick right into his gut. The last hit send him bouncing off the ground until he landed in a lake. Lincoln sputtered and coughed as he resurfaced. He glared at Goku who was laughing at him.

"Did you have to kick me into the lake?!" Lincoln yelled. Goku just kept chuckling as he helped the boy out of the lake. "Sorry."

Lincoln was still a bit grumpy as they trudged back to their home. On the way there, they saw a familiar figure.

"Hey Broly!" Lincoln waved at his fellow Saiyan.

True to his word, there was Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, carrying a couple of large fish on his back. The young Saiyan was wearing a black shirt, purple pants and Ba's fur tied around his waist. He turned around and the moment he saw them he gave a small, almost unnoticable smile.

* * *

How the young Saiyan ended up on Earth was a mystery. Goku had checked his memories and this was without doubt the same Broly that had been sent off their homeworld and to Vampa. The fur around his waist was without doubt Ba's ear. Unfortunately, Broly couldn't tell them anything either; the last thing he remembers is going to bed with his father in their cave, the next he is in some sort of laboratory where bad men in white coats are hurting him.

It had taken nearly a week till Broly trusted Goku enough to come live with them. It didn't take long for the two children to become friends. Even though they were the same age, Broly looked up to him as he saw Lincoln as a big brother of sorts. They trained, ate, and even slept together since Broly still had nightmares from when he was captured and experimented on. The two of them swore that whoever did that to him would pay. In their off time, Lincoln would take Broly, go to a nearby city and do some normal kids stuff, like taking him to an arcade or the park. That got the shy boy to open up. One thing that Lincoln learned about Broly on their trips: he loves animals. Cats, dogs, birds, he seemed to get along with all of them. It reminded him of Lana and her love for all animals, even the creepy or gross ones.

_'I bet Lana and Broly would get along very well if they ever met' _was what Lincoln thought when Broly was surrounded by a bunch of stray cats.

* * *

But let's get back to the here and now. The three Saiyans had arrived back at Goku's home. After a meal that could feed the entire Loud family for a week, the three were sitting on the couch in the living room, patting their full bellies.

A small side effect of the Saiyan genes was the increased metabolism which allowed them to eat ridiculous amounts of food that wasn't normal by human standards. Goku didn't mind having to feed a few more mouths after having lived for so long on his own, saying that he enjoyed the company. He and Lincoln alternated the task of having to cook between meals, which bothered neither of them, since they enjoyed the food that the other made. It also had the pleasant side effect of improving Lincoln's culinary skills; he could actually rival his dad, Lynn Sr. Broly didn't know how to cook, so his task was getting the ingredients, since he was pretty good at hunting large animals.

"That was a great meal, guys." Lincoln said.

"Yeah." Goku said.

Broly just nodded.

"By the way, Lincoln" Goku began. Lincoln sat straight as he gave his mentor his full attention. "I've decided to accelerate your training. You've been improving much faster than I ever expected so we will have to take it up a notch. And to do that we will need to travel to a very special place."

Lincoln was excited. After he began his training, he found that he was becoming addicted to it, which wasn't bad because it would be a healthy addiction. However, he also knew that if he pushed himself way too hard, it could start to have negative effects on his overall health. Lincoln is smart enough to know that any addiction, even an addiction to training, is bad for you. But he just can't help himself. He just loves to train and fight. It fills him with excitement, and joy that he can't really explain. It's almost like some sort of primal nature. Goku explained that it was his Saiyan nature that made him so excited.

"Awesome! Wait, " Lincoln paused as a couple of thoughts sprang into his head,

"Where are we going? And what about Broly?" he gestured to the other monkey- tailed boy who was looking between Goku and Lincoln.

"The place we're going to is King Kai's planet. " Goku had told them all about his adventures and the various places that he had visited. "As for Broly, don't worry. I'll be dropping _you _off at King Kai's place and take Broly to help him control his powers."

Broly looked down in guilt and a bit of shame. The young boy had immense power but absolutely no way to control it. This was also the reason that he was forbidden from sparring with the other boy. The first time that Lincoln and Broly sparred, Broly went on a rampage, gravely injuring Lincoln in the progress. It was fortunate that Goku was close by, otherwise someone might have gotten killed. Lincoln noticed Broly's downcast expression and quickly went to cheer him up.

"Hey, don't worry about buddy. Look, you're working on controlling it, aren't you? That's good enough in my books." Lincoln gave him a large grin which made the other boy smile a bit.

"Thank you." Broly said. "And I'll work hard to control my rage, so that we can one day have a fight without having to worry about me."

Lincoln grinned at the challenge. "That's a promise." He raised his fist in a fist bump which the other boy returned.

Goku smiled at the budding rivalry between them. He coughed to get their attention. "Great. Now that you're ready, let's go!"

"Ok. See ya, Broly!" Lincoln put his hand on Goku arm.

"Goodbye." Broly said.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead. They vanished, leaving a young Saiyan with green fur around his waist staring at the spot where they used to be.

"Come back soon."

* * *

**Otherworld, King Kai's planet**

Also known as North Kai's Planet, this planet is the home of King Kai. Located at the end of **Snake Way**, its most notable feature is it's extremely small size and that its gravity is roughly ten times stronger than that of Earth's, making it an ideal training ground. The planet used to be about 100 times that of its current size, although it is unclear if this implies a higher gravity, but given the planet's peculiar "size to gravity" ratio, it likely was the same. The planet contains nothing but a grassy surface, a half dozen or so trees (some of which bear fruit), a road that circumvents the planet, King Kai's house, his car, a well, and some other small buildings.

When the duo of master and student appeared on the small planet, the younger of the two was forced to the ground by the intense gravity.

"AGH!"

"Oh right. I forgot about the heavier gravity. Whoops." Goku laughed awkwardly and rubbed his neck. "Probably should have said something."

"Ya think?!" Gritting his teeth, the White-haired Saiyan put his arms to either side of him and began to push. His biceps muscles strained under the tremendous effort of pushing him to his feet. He grunted as he slowly and forcefully pushed himself to his feet. He felt incredibly heavy as if he was at the bottom of the ocean. After what felt like forever he managed to stand upwards, although his back was hunched over from the tremendous pressure.

Straining his body, he took a slow and shaky step forward. And another. And another. Pretty soon, he was walking at a steady pace, one slow step at a time.

"How are you feeling?" Goku asked.

"My body feels as heavy as lead, but I'm adjusting." Lincoln replied.

"Good. Now.." Goku pointed to a tree. "Bring me an apple."

Lincoln stared at Goku. "An apple?" he repeated.

"An apple."

"An apple?"

"An apple."

"An apple."

"An apple." Goku had a deadpan look on his face, one that was mirrored by his apprentice.

"An appl-"

"Just do it!"

"Alright!" Lincoln walked towards the apple tree, grumbling something about 'weird old martial arts masters'. He stood before the tree, idly noting that the fruits were the odd colour of blue. He tried to climb up the tree, key word: tried. He struggled and grasped at the trunk, but ultimately slid down to the ground with a loud bang.

"Goddamnit!" Lincoln yelled. He got back up and kept trying to climb it up but the result stayed the same. After many futile (as well as humorous ) attempts, he slid down to the ground in defeat. He stared at the pink sky with its yellow clouds, brown monkey face and...

_'Wait a moment_.' he backtracked a bit. _'Monkey face?'_

There was indeed a brown monkey staring at him from within the leaves. It looked at him with curiosity.

"Bubbles, get down here!" A new voice shouted .The monkey nimbly climbed down to stand beside the one Lincoln assumed to be King Kai.

He wore Teashade black sunglasses that cover his eyes. He has a very short stature but is chubby and has pair of cricket like antennae, which he would later learn, he uses to have psychic conversations with others across the universe. His skin tone is light blue and he has two eyebrows on both sides of his face. He also has no nose.

"Hey King Kai! Long time no see!" Goku greeted the newcomer, confirming Lincoln's assumption.

"Hello Goku. What brings you here?" King Kai greeted the aging Saiyan.

"I wanted to ask if you could train my student." Goku said, pointing to Lincoln. The White-Haired Saiyan had gotten back to his feet and made his way over to them.

"Uh, hello. My name is Lincoln and I'd like to train under you if you'll accept me." Lincoln bowed in respect to the deity. "Please. It would be an honor to be trained by an actual god." He added as an afterthought. Better be respectful to the guy.

"Well, he's got manners; something he definitely didn't learn from you." Ignoring Goku's protest of 'Hey!', he looked Lincoln up and down. His gaze landed on Lincoln's tail. His eyebrows raised, he turned to the older Saiyan for answers.

"Goku. Is he..."

"Yep. Don't know how he ended up on Earth, but we're going to use the Dragonballs to find out."

"Interesting. Lincoln was it?" King Kai said.

"Yes sir."

"You see, everyone must pass a special test devised by me, if they wish to train under me." King Kai's gaze was intense as he told him this.

Lincoln gulped. "What kind of test?"

King Kai smirked. "Easy: You have to make me, the master of gags, laugh with a clever play of words!"

Lincoln face-faulted. "That's it?!"

"Yes. Now let's hear your pun and see whether you deserve to be trained by me."

Lincoln racked his brain. Puns were Luan's specialty, not his. The only real piece of comedy he had done was his falling act at birthday parties and that turned out to be a disaster. He had a feeling it wouldn't work here.

"Are you getting cold feet? If you can't do this, you better give up and go home." King Kai smirked.

_'Come on, think! What would Luan do?' _He thought anxiously to himself. He looked at Bubbles and had an idea.

"I'm ready, but I don't think Bubbles should hear it. He might go _bananas_."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Bubbles looked affronted. Goku looked shocked. And King Kai...

"Prfftft!"

.

.

.

.

...was trying very hard not to laugh. A battle which he was losing. Lincoln decided to forge ahead.

"I mean I understand the _gravity_ of the situation, but still, we shouldn't _monkey_ around." By this point, King Kai was struggling with everything he has. Now it was time for the finisher. This one's for you Luan.

"Hey, you know why the chicken crossed the road? Because the turkey was too chicken to do it!"

King Kai had stopped trying to hold it in and was now rolling on the floor in laughter. He wasn't the only one. Goku was holding his sides as well, deep bellows of laughter rolling out of him.

Lincoln smiled. Is this what Luan felt like the whole time? It was a pretty good feeling.

King Kai managed to compose himself as he stood up, wiping dust of his clothes. "Haha... I've got to admit... you have much potential if you can make me laugh! He's a whole lot better than you, Goku."

Goku waved him off. "Fine, fine, I get it. He's better at puns than me."

"If you think I'm good, you should see my sister Luan; she's the queen of puns!" Lincoln said. He had a wistful smile on his face as he thought about her. Was she alright? What about the rest of them? Were they worried about him?

King Kai had a glint in his eyes. "Oh really? Maybe I should challenge her to a battle of wits to see who is the true master of puns!" He laughed maniacally as he thought about defeating this human girl. Sure, she might have some talent, but he had refined his jokes for millenea! There was no way she could beat him!

Lincoln's eyes widened in horror. What had he done?

* * *

"Alright kid, you're in. When I'm through with you, you'll be a real prince of comedy. You'll have no equal in the art of delivering a punch line. They'll call you the prince of punch. How does that grab you?"

"Uh, but I came here for martial arts training. If I wanted comedy training, I could have just stayed at home." Lincoln said.

"He's right. I need you to train him while I go train Broly." Goku said.

King Kai threw up his hands. "Oh alright fine! I swear, everyone treats me like some 24 hour motel! I'm one of the most important gods in the North Galaxy! I deserve respect!" King Kai ranted.

Lincoln and Goku crept a short distance away from him. "Is he always like this?" Lincoln whispered.

"Unfortunately, yeah. Ever since he died, he's been really cranky!" Goku whispered back.

"I HEARD THAT!" King Kai yelled, making the two jump in fright. He pinched his brows and released a sigh of frustration. "Fine, I'll train you. For the first part of the training, you'll have to catch Bubbles."

Bubbles hopped up and down, doing monkey noises. "Hoohoohoohoo hoo hoo hoohoohoohoohoo!"

Lincoln turned towards Bubbles, a determined look on his face. "Alright. Let's do this!"

He tried to move, but the Saiyan could barely walk around, so Bubbles was easily able to stay a couple feet away at all times. He thought about taking off his weights, but dismissed the idea. If he could do it with those things on, then he would get even stronger than if he did it without them.

Lincoln forced himself to go faster, despite the intense gravity. With every step, he seemed to gain just a miniscule amount of speed. Goku and King Kai watched him until the curve of the planet blocked their sight of him.

"Ne, Goku. He's wearing weighted clothing, isn't he?" King Kai asked.

"Yep. Around two tons, to be accurate." Goku said with pride.

"Two tons?!" King Kai said shocked, "That's four times more than what you had when you got here!"

They watched as Bubbles and Lincoln went past them. The boy seemed to already adapt to the intense gravity. He was already walking normally, although still a bit on the slow side.

"He's got a lot of potential, this one." King Kai said in awe. "I'm surprised that he hasn't taken off his weights. That's what you did when you first tried to catch Bubbles."

"I think he would see it as taking the easy way, something he hasn't done ever since I began teaching him. He works much harder than what is required because deep down, he wants to excel, to be the best. He's a Saiyan, after all."

"That he is." Lincoln passed by them, having fully circled the planet.

"Now if you excuse me, I've got somewhere to be. See ya!" Goku said. He put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

* * *

**A week and a half later**

Lincoln was racing across the small planet, chasing the monkey around. Bubbles looked behind him to see the White-haired Saiyan hot on his heels.

"Just a little bit more!" he yelled.

"Ooooohooooh ooooohoooh!" Bubbles put on a burst of speed, leaving Lincoln in the dust. Lincoln's shocked mien changed to a determined glare.

"That's how you want to play? Fine!" He abruptly stopped and ran the other way. He would come from the opposite direction to cut Bubbles off.

_'Wait. What if Bubbles anticipates that? People must have used that strategy countless times. What if he stops and runs in a different direction?' _he thought. Suddenly a plan formed in his head.

Bubbles cast a look behind him to see no sign of Lincoln; the monkey wondered where the albino had disappeared to, when he turned around and something crashed into him. Bubbles landed in a mess of limbs and tails until he was hoisted upwards by none other than Lincoln.

"Gotcha!" He lifted Bubbles like some kind of trophy while cheering loudly. After a week and a half of hard work, he had finally managed to catch the slippery monkey. Bubbles was celebrating with him, making happy monkey noises.

His plan had been simple: come at Bubbles from the opposite direction and, at the right time, jump as high as he could. Bubbles wouldn't think about looking up.

"And that's why I'm the Man with the Plan!"

"Oohoooh!"

"Not bad. I gotta say, you managed to catch Bubbles in less time than I anticipated. Goku needed three weeks to do it while you did it in half of that." King Kai stated.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Lincoln cheered.

_'__He's really something else. Not only has he got speed and strength, but he's also smart. He adapted to the gravity much faster than I anticipated. At the rate he's going, he might even surpass Goku and Vegeta!' _King Kai thought.

Out loud he said, "Don't get ahead of yourself now. The Saiyan home world has the same amount of gravity that this planet does. You've barely reached the level of a Saiyan child. The real training begins now."

"I understand. But I'm ready! Whatever you wanna dish out, I can take it!" Lincoln said passionately.

"So you think you're ready?! Well, my training is tougher than you can imagine!" King Kai said. "Do you really think you can take it?"

"I'm ready!"

"You have to be the best! The greatest fighter in the universe! Physically, mentally and every other way!" King Kai explained.

"I'm ready!" Lincoln said again as he mentally prepared himself for whatever hellish training came.

"Let's have some lunch first." King Kai said which caused Lincoln and Bubbles to comically fall to the ground

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Lincoln was gobbling down rice and beans at an incredible pace. It wasn't long until he set the empty bowl down. "Thank you very much! May I have some water please?"

"At least you have manners unlike that Sensei of yours. Still got his appetite though." King Kai said.

"Hey, do you ever get bored on this planet? There can't be much to do with only your monkey as company."

"Ah, foolish youth. To the enlightened mind, the smallest worlds holds fascinations without end." King Kai said. "Here I am fulfilled counting the blades of grass, charting the patterns of the heavens, seeing how far I can pee. And my latest occupation is driving."

"I don't know how you do it, but I'd die of boredom if I had to live your life." Lincoln deadpanned. "Also driving can't be that exciting when you can cross the whole planet in two minutes since it's.. you know.. tiny."

"Hmmf! I take it back. You're just as rude as Goku. Now get moving! It's time for the second part of your training. Gregory!" King Kai yelled.

A small blue light barreled straight to them. It stopped a few inches in front of their faces. Once it dissipated, there was a cricket hovering in the air.

"So this is the guy? Doesn't look like much!" the cricket- Gregory- said in contempt as he had heard Lincoln's rude remark to King Kai.

Lincoln gained a tick mark. "You don't look like much either, pal." he snarked back.

"How rude! I'm starting to think all Saiyans are nothing but mindless brutes!" Gregory said.

"That's enough Gregory." King Kai reprimanded the cricket. It had the decency to look abashed Turning to Lincoln, he materialized a hammer and tossed it to Lincoln. He managed to catch it, although the weight still made him stumble.

"This is the second part of your training. You have to hit Gregory with that hammer. After that, I'll personally teach you." King Kai instructed. Lincoln hefted the hammer over the shoulder as he gave Gregory a predatory smirk. The cricket gulped.

* * *

And with that, Lincoln resumed his training. After he managed to hit Gregory, King Kai took his training to the next level. This included daily sparring sessions, meditations, study lessons, and non-stop training. King Kai taught him the **Kaioken** and the **Spirit Bomb**. It was roughly 140 days until a surprise visitor showed up on King Kai's planet. Who that visitor is... that is a story for another day.

* * *

**And boom! It's finally finished. Here's the sixth chapter that you've all been waiting for. I would have updated sooner, but mid terms kept me busy. As usual, review and favorite.**** Lincoln: Hey guys! Lincoln here for the preview. I've been training and getting stronger here at King Kai's place. But there is something headed for Earth. Who they are and what they want is a complete mystery. Hold on, why does he look like...?!**** Next time on 'TGW': Looking in a Mirror!**** ???: You don't remember me, but I'm your...**** Don't miss it! **


End file.
